A Life of My Own
by shadowsphere23055
Summary: Daisuke and Riku continue their relationship *Dark free!* But what's this- Sabotage? Who could it possibly be? Rated T for fight scenes. Daisuke and Riku together, Satoshi, Risa, Dark, Krad involved.
1. A Morning of Pain

Okay, some information for you.

"speeeeech" is verbal talking

'speeeeech' is thinking

(_stuff here_) is explaining the situation/setting

This is continuing right off the end of the anime. I will have some points in here from the manga, just a warning/heads up. My writing may also sound EXTREMELY formal - Writing habits. (curse you, school!)

Okay peeps, I made a slight error earlier in writing this. I have now edited out, and have changed the passage of 'Come on... Dark's gone and she's already looking for a new boyfriend? Ayah...' to read as 'What's she doing? I thought she loves that pervert... something's up...'

Daisuke couldn't believe it. He held Riku in his arms, just standing, looking at the sunrise. He was finally free of Dark- though he would assuredly feel empty for some time. Dark was too much a part of him. He reminded himself to ask his dad if he could do anything about that. He also couldn't believe Riku's reaction. She knew for sure he was Dark, but she hadn't run off. That was a good sign.

"So... um..." Daisuke began. "You know... about... me and Dark?"

"Yeah," Riku replied. "I don't quite understand it. Why?"

"I'll have to explain it sometime. I think we need to get your sister away from Hiwatari-kun, she's getting eyes for him," Daisuke laughed and squeezed Riku once again. She replied with a giggle and a nod.

"Come on, Risa! Let's go!" Riku shouted to her sister. 'What's she doing? I thought she loves that pervert... something's up...'

"Coming!" came the response. Risa ran over to Riku and Daisuke (not without several backward glances at Satoshi) and asked quietly asked Riku, "Can I keep him? He's so cute!"

"Gah! I thought you're stuck on that pervert!" Riku exclaimed (just a little) loudly.

Satoshi glanced over with a half-smirk before pulling the jacket around his shoulders more.

"Hey, Niwa! I'm keeping the jacket. You owe it to me," Satoshi called over. Daisuke called an "Okay!" before Satoshi walked off the hill, going the other way. Risa was keeping up a constant chatter about Satoshi, quieter now.

"And his hair, and his manner, he's just so cute! And how he was so cool just taking Niwa-kun's jacket- no offense, Niwa-kun... KYAA!" Risa then proceeded to jump up and down, obviously caught on Satoshi. "Maybe we should go hiking so he can carry me up a hill," she said with a mischievous smile at Daisuke.

Daisuke promptly turned red, laughed nervously, and glanced at Riku, who was staring daggers at Risa. Risa was oblivious, staring off into space. 'Undoubtedly thinking of Hiwatari-kun...' Riku thought.  
Daisuke surprised her by giving her a soft "Psst...". "Are you free to come over tonight? I want to explain the whole Dark thing as soon as I can," he continued. (_whispering because Risa's right there, even though she's preoccupied_)

Riku smiled, noticed him blushing a bit, still embarrassed to ask her out, even just to his house. She had already been there, so what was the big deal? 'Ah, poor Daisuke... Risa still gives him a hard time concentrating. I'll try to fix that,' Riku thought shrewdly. "Of course," she said aloud. "Do you want me for dinner?" she said, nudging Daisuke playfully, drawing out a tentative "Yes". Riku shined up at Daisuke, and the two of them locked eyes.

Daisuke broke the contact, tripping over a rock in the path, twisting, and falling behind Riku on his side, two feet from the start of the slope. "Ta ta ta... ouch..."

Riku smiled and pulled him to his feet... then was promptly shoved into empty space. Risa, who had fallen a bit behind, (still spaced out) had walked straight into Daisuke... who pushed into Riku. Her mind blanked out except for one thing: "DAISUKE!"

Daisuke, already gathering the situation, jumped off the top of the hill, aiming just underneath Riku and twisting in air. Riku fell straight into his outstretched arms... and kept falling. (If this wasn't a mid-air rescue, it would have worked...) On the plus side, Daisuke was there. Riku instinctively curled up into a tight ball in Daisuke's arms, which worked great for his plan. He wrapped himself around Riku just in time. He crashed into the slope and bounced, Riku unharmed, down the hill. No matter where they landed, Daisuke took the blows for Riku. 'This is kind of like the Rutile...' Daisuke thought. 'I love you, Dad!'

Eventually, they skidded to a stop at the bottom. Several holes were torn into Daisuke's pants and shirt, and scrapes covered his arms and legs. One nasty gash had opened above his left eyebrow- not good. There was also some sort of wetness on his left arm and leg. He fell out on his back, and Riku rolled away into a kneeling position. Tears were in her eyes.

"Daisuke, why do you always catch me?! Why..." Riku trailed off, just noticing his condition. She saw the gash on his forehead and gasped. "No... no, no no! DAISUKE!"

Daisuke looked up into Riku's face, positioned directly above his. "You're okay..." he managed, then passed out.

Risa was still at the top of the hill, dazed. She was no good right now. Riku concentrated, then noticed his arm and leg. Two long strips of bone were poking out of the skin of both his lower leg and forearm. Riku stared, speechless and motionless. Then something clicked in her brain - _blood_. Daisuke was bleeding. She screamed.

Riku needed to get him home. She remembered her bicycle but eliminated that possibility. She couldn't hold him and ride. She would have to run. "RISA! Meet me at home!" she screamed up the hill. Risa had, by this time, noticed Daisuke (probably when Riku screamed).

"Sorry, Daisuke!" she said as she picked him up in a fireman's carry- wincing at the sound of bones cracking in his chest. _At least two ribs were cracked_. She started running to his house.

Remember to give me some feedback on this. This is going to (hopefully) be a longer piece of work, so plan on more. Should I put some more of Satoshi and Risa in? YOU DECIDE!

I don't own D.N. Angel... if I did I would be happy. But unfortunately not.


	2. An Emergency Trip

Running... running... that was all there was. That and the occasional groan from Daisuke.

"Hold on, Daisuke, we're almost there!" Riku shouted to the limp body over her shoulders, eliciting only a groan.

They were almost to the Niwa residence. Just a block more to go...

People gasped as she ran by them, leaving them behind her, only to find the next one in her face. She blinked hard, shedding tears, and ran on harder, putting on a fresh burst of speed.

It was funny... she almost couldn't remember anything that happened. All she could recall was Daisuke tripping. She would have to ask him. 'So many things I have to ask... Can I ever do it? He's always so shy... If he dies, I won't get the chance!' This thought spurred her on. 'Daisuke... must... LIVE!' She said this in her head, then screamed it to the world. A window opened overhead and a head poked out.

"What did you just say?" It was Emiko Niwa. This was something Riku had wanted to avoid, but now was not the time for particularities. "Daisuke?" She then noticed the limp black-clothed boy draped across Riku's shoulders. She screamed and ran down to the door.

The door opened - Kosuke beat her there. He stared for a moment, evidently completely shocked. "Quick, get in!"

Riku complied. She ran through the door and up to Daisuke's room. As she mounted the last steps, she marvelled at how neat and tidy it always was. Her eyes automatically took in the door to the balcony, the couch in the alcove, the bunk bed. But by the bed was something that made her catch her breath- A large canvas painting of a face- _Riku's face_. She set Daisuke down on the couch, totally breaking down into sobs. She cried into his chest, letting out all her grief and pain. 'Daisuke... don't leave me! I love you...'

Riku heard heavy steps on the stairs. Daiki called something out, but Riku couldn't make it out. She turned to see Kosuke burst out of the stairwell, looking around the room for a moment before seeing Riku kneeling by Daisuke. He rushed over with a kit and began work. Riku backed off to give him room, and he nodded in thanks.

After a quick evaluation, he shouted, "What did he do? He's got scrapes, cuts, a major gash on the head, two compound bone fractures, and at least three cracked ribs. I hope Sato- sorry, Krad, is not involved here..." He muttered the last bit under his breath. He shot Riku a questioning look- _Do she know about Satoshi?_ Riku didn't notice- she was staring at Daisuke's face with fear in her eyes. She didn't even notice when Emiko rushed up the stairs.

The first thing Emiko must have noticed was Riku's face, full of fear and sorrow, because she went straight to Riku. She put a consoling arm around her and pulled her in tight. Riku turned to sob into Emiko's sleeve.

"Wait!" Kosuke suddenly shouted. "He's mumbling!"

Riku broke free and tore over to the couch. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Daijobou?" She stroked his red hair.

"Riku... are you okay?" He reached up to touch her face with his palm, repeating her question with his eyes as well as his words.

Riku sobbed. "Yes... yes. I'm okay. Daisuke, don't leave me!" She tilted her head into his palm and held it there, not wishing to move. 'His eyes... they're so beautiful...'

Daisuke sighed and passed out once more, arm becoming limp and head rolling off to the side. Riku gasped, squeezing his hand and falling to his chest. From behind, Emiko grasped Riku's shoulders, leading her to the stairs. She was unwilling to leave Daisuke, just as Emiko was, but for alltogether different reasons.

"No! I don't want to leave him! Don't take me away!"

"Riku, honey!" Emiko turned her face toward her own. "You're no good to him like this. Would he want you all distraught like this?"

The blunt words bit into her a little, but it was true. She was a mess, not only emotionally but physically as well. Her clothes were rumpled and sweaty, her hair an absolute rat's nest. She was shaking from stress, grief, and adrenaline.

"Please, take a shower and have Towa-chan help you with your hair." This was a good strategy, Riku knew. Daisuke may not care what she looked like as long as she was feeling okay- which she was not. He would want her to clean up- not for himself, but for her to feel comfortable. She finally agreed, and trudged toward the stairs. With one last look over at Daisuke, she shuffled downstairs to get Towa.

(-*-*+*-*-)

Riku felt guilty. After a hot shower and a quick and simple styling by Towa, she felt great. 'Not how Daisuke must feel. How could I be so insensitive?!' Riku berated herself.

Why was it that Daisuke could be so clumsy? She knew about his abilities, his agility. How was it- how could he _possibly_ knock everything in any given room over with his skill? Riku shook her head. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. Nobody could do the things he did. She thought back to the night of the Teddy Bear Rescue (as she liked to think about it). She remembered the young Daisuke passing over the gate, easily outstripping any other top athlete's best efforts- and he was just a kid. Daisuke was amazing.

'So why does he always go after me?' Riku asked herself. 'Come to think of it though, it's not just me. The night that Dark (that pervert) dumped Risa, he saved her. He saved Hiwatari-kun on that hill... maybe he even helped Dark! (_thinking back to the time she saw Daisuke jumping rooftops on the night of a theft) _So why don't I want him to help me?'

Pain, hot and yet chilling, washed over her. Grief mixed with guilt turned her stomach inside out. Her vision darkened, and she felt herself begin to fall. Softness greeted her collapse, and she fell asleep.

(-*-*+*-*-)

Riku awoke on a soft bed. She could feel several pillows underneath her, cushioning her from- wait. She opened her eyes to see: 'DAISUKE'S ROOM?!' Her bed was a mountain of pillows next to Daisuke on the couch. Seeing Kosuke and Emiko, she closed her eyes again.

"We need to get him to a hospital now!" Emiko shouted, clearly out of her depth.

"Yes, I know! But our car... it still isn't working." came the steady reply. "I don't know anybody who could drive him... except for the Harada family's helper. But I don't want to trouble them."

Riku stirred at the mention of Harada, and the couple standing by noticed immediately. Kosuke, ever straightforward, leaned down close to Riku, the look in his eyes warning Riku not to speak.

"Riku-san, I have a huge favor to ask you. Is it alright if your butler drives us to the hospital? Our car is not working, and Daisuke is in real trouble. You could come of you want as well."

"If it helps Daisuke, we'd be happy to help. But I don't have my bike, so I can't get to him."

"That isn't a problem!" Towa poked her head in. "I'll be right on my way!"

Riku was mystified. To her, Towa didn't look like an athlete.

"Oh, you'll see," Towa said with a wink, noticing Riku's expression. "I think you'll like it!"

There was a soft pop.

Riku gasped. Towa had disappeared! Wait, no- there was a tiny bird in place of Towa. It winked at Riku. "EH? Towa-chan? Is that you?"

Towa (the bird) sighed. "You know, that's what Daisuke said when he saw me. I guess nobody knows who The Eternal Guide is." She fluttered off out the window.

Riku was still in shock. There was so much she needed to learn about this family. Transforming maids, split personalities/bodies, rings that absorbed damage, and that _pervert_... Riku still needed to get over him before she could really accept the family.

The group sat in silence for a moment, when there was a honk from outside.

"That must be him!" Riku shouted.

Kosuke gently picked up Daisuke and went down the stairs with Riku following close behind. As they came out to the car, they noticed Towa standing on the dashboard, still a bird. Emiko took the shotgun seat, and Riku slid in the back. Kosuke handed Daisuke to her, his legs laying across the next seat. Kosuke took the edge. As soon as the door closed, the butler stepped on it, sending them to the hospital- one way or another.

Okay folks, I don't own D.N. Angel (unfortunately). Remember to comment, tell me if you want more detail in there and if you think the chapters are going too fast. I've got some pretty good ideas for the next parts... heh heh heh. (we'll be getting to Risa and Satoshi as soon as we get Daisuke in stable condition XD) Also, just for your information, this is mostly going to be from Riku's point of view.


	3. The Turning of Love

Oh, real quick- Since you're reading this, I would guess you've seen the anime of D.N. Angel. If you really liked the music, you can download it -FOR FREE- at /331/d-n-angel-ost. I also don't own D.N. Angel or anything affiliated with it (besides this story, which a completely separate piece of work).

sigh... I wish I could write like Jyoohan! D:

This chapter is going to cover Risa a bit more. In Risa's POV, Daisuke is for the most part Niwa-kun. same with Satoshi, but Hiwatari-kun (and not Hikari because nobody except the two families know that)

A pair of brown eyes stared after the car as it shot away from the Niwa residence. A few strands of red-brown hair blew across the fair face that looked at the cloud of dust left behind. Risa Harada stepped out from the shadows of the building across the street. With a brief glance to make sure nobody was following her, she ran the opposite direction of the car, back toward her house.

Unbeknownst to Risa, a slim youth stepped out after her. A master of stealth, Satoshi Hikari (let's keep him as Hikari, shall we?) could be overlooked when he wanted to be. He glanced down the street in the direction of the now long-gone car, then at the conspicuous Risa. She was completely out of place, running through people and creating a clear wake of disturbance. Satoshi decided to follow her.

As Risa ran, she began to outline her scheme. 'Okay. I've got to get home and call Riku. If I pretend like I don't know what's going on, I could probably sneak in later to see him...' she blushed to herself. She never saw herself falling for Niwa-kun. Maybe Riku believed it could happen, but Risa knew, or at least she thought she knew, that Niwa-kun was out of the question. She loved only Mr. Dark. (She also doesn't know about Kokuyoku being sealed.) Of course, besides the Two Families, nobody knew about Kokuyoku being sealed.

Perhaps it was the similarities that Niwa-kun and Mr. Dark that were drawing Risa to Niwa-kun. She might have failed to see it on the island of School Vacation, but there was just something... Ah. In the world of the Toki no Byoushin (Second Hand of Time to you non-curious people) and Daisuke's painting. Mr. Dark and Niwa-kun knew each other. That must mean something!

Lost in her thoughts, Risa inevitably collided with something. But she never expected to run into Saehara-san - quite literally. With a glass-shattering shriek, Risa fell backwards onto the brick, fortunately unharmed. Saehara, on the other hand, didn't even notice the collision.

Saehara just walked past her. Risa thought she heard him mumbling something about Miss Mio, but she couldn't be sure. She was just knocked down on the ground and all, you can't exactly blame her.

Saehara must have picked up on something from the shocked faces staring at him. He glanced behind him and saw Risa laying supine. (anybody watch _Psych_? heh heh heh...)

"Wait, what's the younger one doing down there?" he said aloud to himself. "Hm, no idea. Anyway, while you're here, you don't happen to know where Miss Mio is? I've been looking for her all morning and this is where she said she lived..."

Risa didn't want to tell Saehara what she knew about Mio because 1) it was extremely outlandish and he would probably laugh at her and 2) he just knocked her down and didn't seem to know. So she didn't tell him. She just sat up and stared at him.

Saehara was now the confused one. Besides being head-over-heels in a comepletely (and formerly, with the "disappearance" of Mio Hio) one-sided love, there was now an angry teenage girl glaring at him from the ground. He had absolutely no idea why someone would want to sit on the ground, that's just strange.

Suddenly, Saehara made a connection. "Hey, wait a sec! You hang out with Daisuke, right? Mio's always clinging onto Daisuke. (_he subconsciously clenched his fists_) Maybe HE knows where she is, so maybe YOU know." (_Saehara now picks up Risa and grabs her shoulders) _TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Saehara shouted like a madman, shaking Risa by the shoulders, giving her some extreme whiplash.

Fortunately, for Risa at least, a flash of black slammed into Saehara, knocking him over. (HA! Revenge for Risa!) As quick as it had come, it disappeared into a side alley.

Risa stood as if electrocuted. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach clenched into knots. If she wasn't mistaken, she had just seen... 'MR. DARK!'

Risa had thought up so many plans! They could go back to the amusement park, and ride the ferris wheel again, or go out to lunch... The possibilities were endless!

She sprinted away from the scene of disruption, away from an angry Saehara ("You didn't tell me where she was! Get back here!") and into the alley. The flash of black took a sharp right turn, and Risa had to put on another burst of speed just to see it before turning left.

'This is so tiring!' Risa complained in her head. 'But, if I catch up, Mr. Dark will like me more for sure, because I was able to catch him!' Taking an especially sharp left turn, her left ankle hit a bump in the road, rolling it over to the right and toppling her with several rolls and multiple squeals.

Risa slowly got up into a sitting position to look at her ankle. It was already beginning to swell, and it glowed a bright, ugly red. With tears into her eyes, she rolled to her knees. Nothing else was damaged, which was miraculous when combined with her previous fall. Well, nothing besides her shirt sleeves, with holes in both elbows. Somehow, even when landing on her right elbow, she didn't have a single scratch or scrape.

Risa painfully lifted herself to her feet, grimacing the entire way up. No Phantom Thief liked an apprentice (for that was how she thought of herself now) that cried when having a simple fall! She limped onward, trying to appear stalwart just in case she ran into Mr. Dark.

At last, Risa finally caught up with Dark- or at least, what she thought was the legendary Phantom Thief. Instead of Dark, Satoshi sat with his back against the wall, his face covered in the shadow the building overhead cast over them both.

Risa stared for a moment, then said outloud, "But... Dark has black hair, not blue. How? Why..."

She sniffed loudly as she turned around to run. But, before she could start off, Satoshi called hurriedly, "Wait! Let me explain!"

Risa wiped tears from her eyes as she came back and sat cross-legged across from Satoshi. She started to pick at the holes in her sleeves as Satoshi began to elaborate.

"I saw your collision with Saehara. After that, he started to shake you. That's when I interfered. Next time, try to run into someone closer to your size." He didn't mention following her from the mountain.

"But-" Risa tried to interrupt.

"My hair, the flash of black. I used Niwa's coat to hide my head and face as I shoved Saehara. It worked for two purposes- to hide my face from the public and Saehara, and to trick you into following me." Here, Risa gasped.

"Yes, I tricked you," Satoshi continued, pain clearly visible in his eyes. "I couldn't find a way to talk to you before now, with Niwa and your sister around. Do you remember the island we went to for school?"

Risa nodded.

"Dark was there. You know this, even if you didn't see him. You also saw something else- a light version of Dark, white wings and golden eyes. That was Krad. You almost drowned yourself after walking out into the ocean. Do you know who saved you?"

Risa thought for a second. She slowly murmered, "Was it... Krad?"

"Yes," Satoshi replied, leaning closer to Risa. "There is a big secret to Krad's true identity. I am afraid that..." Satoshi trailed off. "Well, that he might try to steal your heart."

Risa's eyes shot wide. "No! My heart belongs to Mr. Dark! Only to him!"

"Calm down! I'm sorry to have to tell you this.. but... well, even I don't know for sure, but Dark... I think he's gone."

(-*-*+*-*-)

Okay. Before we begin, I'd like to recognize giuseppeconigliaro96. Without him/her, I would not have nearly as much motivation to write like I do. This is my Christmas present to you! I'm also going to start adding location headings, you'll see.

* * *

In the Harada car, on the way to the hospital

* * *

Riku sat in the car with Daisuke's head on her lap. Kosuke sat with the other half of Daisuke, glancing into his face and Riku's. She gently stroked his forehead, careful to avoid the gash above his left eye. She sniffled quietly. As if in slow motion, she watched two drops of dew fall from her eyes to splash down on Daisuke's face, just below his own eyes. It was as if they were both crying together.

Daisuke must have felt something of the tears, because he stirred slightly and sighed softly. He coughed once, then tried to choke out some words. Kosuke leaned in, and they both had to struggle to hear them.

"I... have some... something... bad... to tell... all of you..." he struggled to say. This feat must have completely worn him out again, because he fell back again onto Riku's lap, lulled back to sleep by Riku.

Riku marvelled how Daisuke never worried about himself, even when had every right to. Just like now, with major bone breaks and a bad gash on his head, he tried to tell them something, warn them. 'Was this why I fell for him?'

She had always harbored some feeling deep down inside herself, ever since the rescue of her precious teddy bear. She didn't even remember until recently, and she wanted to ask Daisuke if he remembered, too. For some reason, she thought it could deepen their relationship.

Suddenly, she felt selfish and cruel. Everybody knew that Risa was the one Daisuke liked. Nobody besides the three of them knew about the rejected love letter. They wouldn't have known Risa had no such feelings for Daisuke. For all the rest of the world was concerned, Daisuke and Risa were a happy couple-to-be, until Riku stole Daisuke away from her sister.

'No, Risa gave up the privilege of loving Daisuke when she decided to chase after Dark,' Riku declared to herself. 'Daisuke chose me. He chased after me... me!'

She felt justified again, but doubt crept into her thoughts. 'But why would he want me? I'm worthless, no good. I can't do anything! I'm not as beautiful as Risa!'

Just as she shoted this at herself, she could almost imagine Daisuke soothing her. "I love you for who you are, Riku. I wouldn't want anybody else in the world!"

Tears threatened to betray her thoughts as she sat near Kosuke, Daisuke's father. A sudden thought burst into her head- 'Did he ever have a girlfriend? Had he ever felt this way? And if Daisuke has the curse of that pervert... does he have it as well?' Suddenly, she felt unsafe in her own car. She still didn't know the extent of the curse of Kokuyoku.

As Riku was contemplating the aspects of her and Daisuke's relationship, Kosuke started rapidly sorting through possibilities that Daisuke might have been referring to. With the sealing of Kokuyoku, (at least, that's what the family suspected) what else could be wrong? With the chief artwork of the Hikari's sealed at last, the minor pieces of art would have all sealed themselves. What could be worse than the Black Wings?

They were both interrupted when the car jerked to a stop in the hospital parking lot.

"Quick!" the butler shouted to the back of the car. "Get him in there!"

Okay guys! First, I don't own D.N. Angel. (Do I really have to say this? this site is called FanFiction for a REASON) You should also look into the forum I created called ALOMO, I will have update news in there for y'all to see. Also, was this a good Christmas present? I'm losing sleep just for you guys! (you better be grateful)  
Also, I mixed up chapter names between this one and the next couple... it's now Turning of Love instead of Sabotage? I think not!


	4. Sabotage? I think not!

Okay guys, we finally got to the right chapter title this time! Yay! I don't own D.N. Angel or anything affiliated with it. This story is a work of fiction based on both the Anima and Manga of D.N. Angel and contains ideas from both. (I should just copy and paste that, shouldn't I?)

PS, I'm freezing in my bed...  
PPS- I mentioned the OST for the anime, did you know I can play some of the piano songs? Just letting you peeps know that... if you care. And also, I just caught a spelling error in ch3. Near the end, Riku apparently shoted at herself. She _shouted_, not _shoted_. Sorry guys.  
We're also going to call Daisuke Dai when Emiko's talking about him (because she calls him Dai-chan)

Anyway, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

* * *

Hospital parking lot

* * *

_"Quick!" the butler shouted to the back of the car. "Get him in there!"_

Riku sat still in the back seat of the car, still absorbed in her thoughts. She still hadn't found a verdict. All she could think of was how she was always being saved by Daisuke. She couldn't even think of a time she helped Daisuke very much. So much for a rescue from the Land of Snow.

She was abruptly brought back to earth with a small nudge from Kosuke. "We're here. Quick, help us get Daisuke in to the hospital. I'll carry him." (_He's so straightforward and simple..._)

Emiko burst out of the shotgun seat, rushing back to Kosuke's door to help him lift Daisuke out into Kosuke's arms. Riku gently held Dai's head and shoulders as they extracted him from the back seat. Riku still saw no way that this would keep Dai from hurting more.

Thank [any divine power you want to mention], somebody inside the hospital spotted the urgent group trying to lift Dai out of the car. Within seconds, a gurney was wheeled out to the car at lightning speed. Kosuke spotted it first.

"Emiko, a gurney's here." Kosuke gently laid Dai out on the mobile stretcher, motioning at the nurse who brought it out to take Dai inside. He helped to speed them along the way, creating a gap between the gurney and the rest of the group.

The nurse turned around to face the group behind the gurney. "When you get in, he'll be in the ER, then room 81." She gave a quick wink to Riku, then turned back around and rushed off with Kosuke.

"But... how do they already have a room in reserve?" Emiko turned with a puzzled look toward Riku, who looked back, just as confused. "We'd better get in anyway." She then walked back to the butler. "We'll spend the night here. We can call a taxi or arrange for a ride in the morning. Thanks for your help, we all appreciate it."

The butler glanced at Riku for a moment, then looked back toward Emiko.

"Riku will be staying with us." Emiko and the butler shared a special and significant glance. The butler had no arguments. Their school was out of session for the next few days for repairs from the earthquake the previous night.

Riku was oblivious. She stood with her hands clasped to over her heart, staring at the Emergency entrance where the gurney bearing Daisuke had just disappeared through. The door was still forlornly swinging on its hinges. She wondered what they would be doing to Daisuke... 'I hope they don't hurt him!'

Emiko watched as the butler swung the car out of the parking lot and drove off. She turned and walked toward Riku, putting an arm around her shoulder. She could feel that the poor girl needed some comfort. Riku jumped a little when she felt the arm go around her shoulders. She was a bit surprised when she found it was Emiko, but reminded herself that herself and Emiko were the only ones in the lot. Only Daisuke had held her like that. The thought of Daisuke brought a sharp stab to her heart.

"Come on now, let's get inside and find Kosuke," Emiko suggested softly to Riku. She gathered the gist of Riku's feelings. After that fateful St. White's day, she felt the same toward a certain person. Riku needed something to get her mind off Dai, especially now when he needed Riku's support and happiness. Work does a person good when said person is being eaten up by their feelings.

The two girls slowly walked up to the front doors of the hospital together, Emiko still holding on to Riku.

* * *

The Hospital lobby

* * *

Riku Harada stepped into the lobby with Emiko and promptly stopped. Lights glared at her from every part of the wall and ceiling, threatening to give her a headache. The front desk was, well, in front of them, with two waiting rooms on either side, making a sort of H shape. The chairs were lined up perfectly in rows, cusions on couches tilted just right, and throw rugs positioned in just the right spot.

Emiko started up to the desk, but turned slightly and faced Riku again. "Will you be okay for a bit? I'll be right back."

Riku nodded her "okay-ness" and Emiko continued up to the desk. Riku attempted to think, but the lights and the setting- just the hospitalness of the place didn't let her concentrate. It grabbed at her attention and made her poor eyes hurt.

It was too perfect...

Everything was perfect and spotlessly clean, fussed over every second of every day. Straight pictures, polished wood, shining glass, cleaned carpets, even glitter in some places. 'Who would put glitter in a hospital? That's just wrong!' The girlishness of the whole place made Riku think a bit of her sister.

The lobby made Riku sick- actually sick. She could feel her stomach start to churn, then clench. She became light-headed, swaying a bit on the spot. She got a funny feeling in the back of her throat, and her stomach started to contract. Suddenly she knew she was going to throw up.

Riku frantically looked for a garbage can or a restroom, but could not find any of either. In a perfect lobby, you are not allowed to show such essential things like waste management facilities. 'Oh well... it's their own fault... no garbage can my eye!' Riku thought to herself as she stared down at the carpet, falling into a kneeling position and clutching her abdomen.

By this time somebody had noticed her condition, and it just had to be Kosuke. He came out a door in the left waiting room to see Emiko with her back to Riku, who was on her knees on the floor, about to show the contents of her stomach. (_This is part of the reason this is rated T_)

The poor guy... Last night, both Daisuke and Riku had been just fine. The next morning, Daisuke came home with severe bone fractures and a head gash, and dear (as Kosuke had started to think of her) had fainted. Now she was sick. (in every sense of the word.) And all of this was in the name of... what? Kosuke still had no idea. But from what he had learned in the car, Daisuke might know what was going on.

A heart-wrenching sound came from the direction of Riku, turning every head in the room- and even some cameras. The receptionist at the desk stood up and screamed at Riku, "Have you ever heard of a garbage can?!" Her sudden outburst startled Emiko, who was the only one not raptured by the disgusting noise from behind her. She turned around and gathered up the scene and the entire lobby in three seconds.

"Excuse me, but there are no garbage cans in here," she said with a wink and a smile, silencing the receptionist. (_slightly uncharacteristic of her when Dai's in the ER._)

The poor desk woman sat back down like her knees were pushed from under her. After a moment, she snatched up her phone and hit a single number. Emiko could hear the ringing from the phone. A male voice answered.

"What is it this time? Another person sick on the floor?"

"Just get in here and clean it up!" She slammed the phone down.

Momentarily, a larger man with short hair and enormous hands wheeled out a janitor's cart. By this time, Kosuke had helped Riku to her feet and held a bag near her, evidently ready for another bout of regurgitation.

As the janitor started to work, Riku could hear him mumbling to himself. "Ever since we got that designer... four times a week... What was her name... Harada, something..." He went on cleaning.

Riku's eyes shot open, 'Harada... _HARADA?!'_

* * *

Hospital - Patient room

* * *

Riku awoke on a soft bed. Soft lights glowed from every surface, a vase of flowers stood on the bedside table, and the smell of oranges was in the air. She must have been in the hospital. No place else was so white and soft. Even the "perfectness" of the lobby hadn't stretched into the rooms.

Her throat burned, her head was pounding, and there was a small ache in her arm. But her stomach felt fine. She began to think of what happened - she was in the hospital lobby, she threw up, and the janitor came... He had said _something_... Riku searched her memories... What had he said?

It suddenly clicked. _Harada_. Riku thought back to when she first stepped in. She remembered thinking of Risa, how she would love how decorated the lobby was. Risa decorated that lobby... but why? What was in it for her? Riku shook her head subconsciously, making her head explode in pain.

She cried out softly, but she couldn't hear it. She began to panic, making another small noise, but still not hearing anything. Her eyes darted around the room as her vision started to turn black. The last thing she saw was a familiar face with a halo of red hair. He held her up as she started to fall back. His eyes were more red than usual, full of worry. He looked into her face, and she thought he called her name. Then he turned to the door and shouted something. Riku couldn't hear it.

The blackness in her vision closed in on her and her head fell back, asleep.

* * *

The same room- Same time as Riku

* * *

Daisuke couldn't remember all of what happened. (_Finally, we get to talk with Daisuke again!_) He could remember the top of the hill, jumping to catch Riku. He remembered falling, bouncing down the hill, protecting Riku with everything he had. Intense pain. Blood. Riku's face, looking down at his own, her eyes full of tears.

The only thing Daisuke could remember aside from Riku's face was the car ride- or at least, part of it- when he managed to gasp out his warning. He had faded again, waking up next in the room's bed. Unbeknownst to him, his bed was right next to Riku's. He didn't even look over the side.

He began to think again. He couldn't remember exactly what was wrong, what he had to warn the family about. All he knew about it was that it was a Hikari work. He had a hunch that all the Hikari work was sealed when Dark sealed Kokuyoku. All of them except for one- Kokuyoku.

Just then, a small cry alerted Daisuke to another presence in the room. He looked over and felt his heart stop. _Riku... _Her face was worried, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were wide open from shock.

Another noise escaped her lips. She started to fall back. Daisuke leaped forward, wincing from the pain in his left leg. Even with his unnaturally fast regeneration, he wasn't fully healed yet. He caught her with his good arm (his right) just as she was falling back into unconsciousness.

"Riku!" Daisuke turned toward the door. "Mom! Dad! Help!"

Daisuke turned back towards Riku as Emiko and Kosuke burst into the room, the nurse a few steps behind them. They crowded around Riku's bed. Daisuke now knelt on the edge of the bed with Riku in his arms.

"Is she sick?" Daisuke asked the nurse as she came to stand across the bed from Daisuke.

"No, it's just temporary nausea. She'll be fine in a few hours. We've been treating cases like these for the last two weeks, three or four a week."

Daisuke sighed, relieved.

"But wait, what are you doing out of your bed? You just got out of surgery!" The nurse scolded him. She would have thrown him in it but she couldn't reach him without disturbing Riku.

"I'm fine, I really am. Well, almost."

A buzzing sound emanated from the nurse. "Oop, that's the desk. Got to take it," she said apologetically, turning and walking into the hall.

Daisuke sat and looked into Riku's face, still holding her. Kosuke and Emiko shared a look. They both knew Daisuke had found his Sacred Maiden at last.

The nurse returned quickly. "News update from the front desk. Miss Harada is to be discharged and everybody but Patient Niwa removed from this room, effective immediately. Executive's orders." She looked very sorry for removing them all.

Emiko started to protest, but Kosuke stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "That will be fine. How will we take Riku like this?"

"I've arranged for a wheelchair to be in the lobby. You can keep it- my apology, if you will. And, if I were you, I wouldn't let her wake up in that lobby again, if you know what I mean. There's something about that decorator... some zeal I've never seen before."

Kosuke nodded his thanks. "Daisuke, I'll be taking her down. You should get some rest," he whispered in Daisuke's ear. "If all goes well, you should be fit to go tomorrow."

"Okay. Be careful with her..." He watched as Kosuke gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her. He walked out of the room with Emiko, followed by the nurse.

Just before she left, the nurse turned back to Daisuke. "If you need me, call for Hatsumi. I'll see if I can help you in any way I can. You might also like to know that this designer... she seems, well, obsessed with you. I think the lobby was a trap, of sorts." Hatsumi walked away. "Remember to call if you need me."

Daisuke slipped back into his bed and tried to fall asleep.

Brown eyes stared into the room, hungrily looking at Daisuke as if they wouldn't see him again.

* * *

Hospital Hallway

* * *

Emiko walked just behind Kosuke as they proceeded down the hall with Riku. She hoped Dai would be alright. She had lagged back and listened to Hatsumi's advice to Dai. Something was worrying. She had heard the mention of Harada, but this seemed too... sophisticated for Risa. She would need to do some digging.

They reached an elevator and stepped in. Emiko pressed the ground floor button for Kosuke, and they started downwards. After a moment of nothing, the elevator dinged, opening the doors for them to escape the close confines. As promised, a wheelchair was waiting for them with the names _Harada_ and _Niwa _on a printed card resting on the seat.

The couple walked toward the chair without any incident or stirring from Riku. Emiko helped Kosuke to position Riku into the chair comfortably and securely. Emiko then started walking out to the parking lot, and Kosuke wheeled the chair behind her.

While walking, Emiko whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number in. Towa answered. "Towa, we need a door unlocked. Get the key to the Windmill artifact. Meet us there." She hung up.

Emiko lagged back to let Kosuke catch up with her. He gave her an encouraging nod. "You're doing the right thing. We need to figure out what's going on.

* * *

Windmill Fountain Square

* * *

The trio had walked for at least two miles until they reached the Windmill Fountain square near the Niwa residence. It was deserted. By this time, Riku had awoken. She still couldn't walk on her own, her legs were too weak for now. None of the group had exchanged many words. The tension in the air was palpable.

As they approached the windmill in the square, Towa merged into the group. She held up a small orb to Emiko, who took it very carefully. They stopped in front of the side facing the ocean. Emiko stepped forward to the fountain, holding out the orb. a sort of light appeared in it, growing brighter and fainter as Emiko moved it around, playing Hot or Cold. Finally, she found the correct spot and placed it in a small niche in the pool. Nothing happened.

It took Riku a moment to figure it out. The windmill stopped moving. The surrounding wimdmills turned as usual with the wind. A small path of stairs grew out of the fountain side, and the water stopped flowing. Towa and Emiko approached the stairs.

Kosuke asked Riku if she could manage on her own. Riku replied that she would need some support. Kosuke helped her out of the chair and aided her in walking to the stairs. Emiko and Kosuke looked at each other, then nodded. They climbed the flight of stairs to the base of the windmill, where a hatch had opened for them.

Towa entered and started climbing a ladder in the shaft towards the top. Emiko followed her. Riku had enough strength back in her legs to climb the ladder, and went next. Kosuke followed behind to make sure Riku didn't fall.

The atmosphere was grim as they all emerged into a fairly small room, completely empty but for purple mist. 'This can't be part of the actual windmill... it wouldn't fit!' Riku had a hard time figuring out what had happened.

Emiko must have spotted the confused face Riku was wearing, because she elaborated. "When when we climbed the windmill, we passed through a gate of sorts. We are in a different world. Think of it like Dai's painting. We are actually in a piece of art."

This worried Riku a bit. Last time she was in an artwork, she was captured by snow monsters with spears. 'Then rescued by Daisuke... again. Maybe this time I'm helping him..."

Emiko continued explaining. "We will go into this more at a later time, but there was a family called the Hikari that created art. My family sealed those artworks. This is not a Hikari work- actually, Daisuke made it."

Riku was taken aback. _Daisuke_ knew how to make other worlds? There was more to him than she thought.

"There's an oracle that lives in here," Kosuke carried on. "We would ask him where the artworks were, from our basement. There was an... event... that occurred just this morning when you found Daisuke. We'll explain it all later. We lost the connection with the oracle from our house, so we needed to come directly to her."

"Her?" Riku asked, a little surprised. She always imagined Oracles as fat old men.

"My cousin," Towa said, blushing a little. "I am the Guide. My cousin knows as much as I do, but on a different... level. I will speak with her."

The purple mist gathered into clumps, then formed into a cat-like shape. As the mist changed color, a white tiger materialized in front of the foursome. A voice resonated from the giant cat.

"What is it you seek, Eternal Guide?"

"We seek to know who it is... well, stalking Daisuke Niwa, the former vessel of Phantom Thief Dark."

Riku cringed, even though she knew about Daisuke being cursed with that pervert.

"Another's will is masking my power to show her to you. All I can show you is a part of her."

Deep brown eyes formed above the Oracle. Riku knew those eyes...

"I have shown you what I can. This showing took much effort. I must rest."

"Thank you, O Oracle," Towa curtsied. "Rest now. We may return in time."

As the group climbed down the ladder and re-entered the real world, Riku felt troubled. She knew those eyes. They were the eyes of her sister.

* * *

Harada Residence

* * *

As Riku walked in the front door of her house, she felt sudden anger at Risa. What was she trying to do? She stormed up the stairs towards her sister's room. By now, Riku knew what Risa was attempting to do. Risa wanted to tear Riku and Daisuke apart. She finally wanted Daisuke, but why? Did she see some connection between Daisuke and Dark?

Riku kicked the door open. Risa was on her bed reading a book. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Risa looked up from her book to Riku, then started reading again.

"Why are you stalking Daisuke? Why are you trying to tear us apart?"

Risa gently closed her book reached into her bed sheets. She then stood with something behind her back. "I know Niwa did something to Dark... I just know it! You two are so happy together. I know you and Dark kissed on the balcony... You can't have him! I know you want him! That's why you're pretending to love Niwa! You know Niwa knows Dark! You're using Niwa to find Dark and then keep him for your own!"

Risa had screamed this all at Riku with a calm face Her eyes were blank. This scared Riku. Risa never talked about Dark without being emotional.

"No! You're wrong! I love Daisuke! Dark is a pervert who kissed my against my will! I hate him with all my heart!" Riku longed to tell Risa about Dark, but that would only expose Daisuke. "Daisuke loves me!"

"He may love you, but you don't care for him at all!" Risa countered. "You only care for Dark!"

"Risa... why? Why resort to sabotage?"

Now Risa began to break down."Sabotage? I think not! I would never go behind your back. I, your twin, would never hide anything from you. So, I will tell you now."

Risa brought the object from behind her back. She held a knife.

"I will kill you if you try to find Dark anymore."

Riku gasped. She was in total shock. A knife was glittering in Risa's hands, wicked sharp and black as night.

"If I find out that you spend any more time with Daisuke, I will kill you. And then I will kill him."

Riku ran. She ran for all she was was worth. Out the door, pounding down the stairs. Into the night, running, running. There was only one place she could go.

"Daisuke! DAISUKE!"

* * *

Yeah, a bit of a sinister turn of events. It won't last for a long time, don't worry.

Remember to PLEASE give feedback! I really enjoy it and it greatly improves my writing. It makes me feel happy.

I'm also considering stopping writing if I don't get any feedback. There's a magical little review setup just down there to give feedback. PLEASE write and submit a review.


	5. A Different Place, a Different Riku?

Okay guys, just figured a couple things out. There are many other stories with the same title as this one, but this is the only D.N. Angel one. I didn't actually see those before I thought of mine... this is completely my idea. MOVING ON, sorry for the dramatic turn of events and the sinister mood... I just had to throw something like that in there. It shouldn't last for long... unless you peons annoy me. (just kidding!) Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Streets, between the Harada and Niwa Residences

* * *

Surprise. Disbelief. Dread. Cold. Total shock. Daisuke... That was all Riku knew as she ran through the pouring rain, sunset long gone. The darkness had eaten Riku's world.

All Riku could think of was the knife, glittering evilly in Risa's hands. She had barely registered the death threat against both her and Daisuke. The knife had taken her whole attention. She also knew that it couldn't have been Risa talking. The whole setup... the hospital, the knife, even the words- it could not have been Risa. Riku would have even said it in front of her sister, Risa couldn't have ever put such a plan into motion.

Right now, she had a slim window of opportunity to save Daisuke's life. Risa seemed to be under the impression that Daisuke had imprisoned or killed Dark, and that Riku was trying to use Daisuke to find him. The very idea was completely preposterous to anybody who knew Riku, as she was very vocal about her opinion of the Phantom Thief.

Although, know that she knew about the Thief, she was a little more lenient. He had saved Daisuke on several occasions, and they both shared a body. Riku was still looking forward to when Daisuke could tell her more about their... connection. She needed to visit Daisuke... but quietly. Risa mustn't find out. She needed to get him out!

She finally arrived at Daisuke's house. She paused for a moment in front of the step to catch her breath. She was completely worn out. It must have been at least 10:00 at night, and the only sleep she'd had that day was momentary lapses of consciousness, which weren't very restful at all.

Riku finally gathered her breath (and courage) and stepped up to the door. She reached out a hand slowly to knock... then stopped suddenly. She heard a voice from inside, but it was too faint to tell who it belonged to.

"Oh, I think I forgot to get the mail earlier! I'll go get it real quick!"

Riku just realized the speaker was about to come out the door. She couldn't move herself...

The door opened and something larger than Riku walked right into her, forcing her to step down a few stairs.

"Eh? What's this? Wait, is that Riku? Hey, Emiko! The older Harada is here!" Daiki shouted back into the doorway. "I think she wants to talk to us," he added with a smile and an amused tone. Riku still hadn't moved her arm from its extended position.

Daiki brought Riku into the house. Much to her surprise, the entire Niwa family was there- including-

"DAISUKE?!" Riku screamed in shock. She had just seen him in the hospital that afternoon, when she herself was a patient. Then they had been... well, _removed_. For some reason. He was standing by the kitchen, talking to his mother.

Riku flew into him, tears openly streaming from her eyes. She crushed him in her embrace, punishing and forgiving him at the same time. She felt him put his arms around her, more gently. She felt safe now. Safe and happy. Nothing else mattered now.

Suddenly, she was angry. She didn't know why. She was safe, happy, content - the next moment, she was mad, furious. She released Daisuke and stepped back. Her face, which was just filled with joy, morphed into something evil. Slowly, her right fist raised to her face, beginning the wind up to the punch.

By now, the family noticed something was wrong. Daisuke especially felt the change. The embrace of pure joy the couple was sharing turned into something like a capture of prey... and Daisuke felt that he was the prey. He watched in slow motion as Riku stepped back, winding up for a massive punch.

Riku was trapped in her own head, watching through eyes that she couldn't control anymore. She couldn't control any part of her body anymore... she could only observe. There was some strange power at work here. Her own feelings of hate were gone, replaced by worry. Daisuke had just gotten out of the hospital, extremely early. He would still be very senstitive of his ribs...

Riku's eyes moved to his abdomen, centered straight on the location of the cracked ribs. She could feel the individual muscles working in her arm as a signal was sent from her brain to each muscle. In turn, they contracted and stretched, starting the fist on its way towards the ribs.

The world slowed around Daisuke- Riku, his Sacred Maiden, was trying to smash a fist into his ribs. He could see the muscle groups in her arm flex as they started the fist on its way. The fist came closer... Daisuke's training kicked in. As it was about to hit him, he knocked her right arm off its path with his left hand, simultaneously moving inside her guard. As he used his left hand to knock away Riku's right, he put his left foot behind her legs. His right leg went down in front of him, putting him in a crouching position. He put his left arm around her stomach and pulled inwards, pulling her down backwards. His right arm went down behind her back to catch her as she fell.

All of this happened in two heartbeats. Nobody except Daisuke and Emiko knew what happened. She was the one training Dai after all, she knew exactly what he was doing.

Riku was still tensed up as she first fell into Daisuke's arms. She fought for a second, and managed to get Daisuke off-balanced. He tipped over and landed on her. She still struggled, flailing her arms wildly.

'If she doesn't hurt someone else, she's going to bash into something!' Daisuke analyzed quickly. However awkward this next move might be, he had to do it for her own safety.

"Mom, legs!" Daisuke shouted. He moved himself into a kneeling position with his knees on Riku's forearms. He could see her wince in pain as he moved. Emiko moved to Riku's legs, and held her ankles with both her hands and knees.

Still, Riku struggled. She almost bucked Daisuke off, but he held her down. Daisuke put his head closer to Riku's, and held her's in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Riku, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Riku tried to stop, she really did. This time, she made some headway. Her body stopped jerking for a moment. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but that odd power came back and tried to thrash again.

Daisuke held her head and looked into her eyes agian. "Riku, come back! I know this isn't you!" This time, he spoke to the power that trapped Riku. "Whatever you are, I promise, if you harm Riku, you will regret it!"

Riku felt her mouth move, and heard words cough out of it. It was her own voice, but raspy, like she hadn't had a drink for several days. "You will never find me! I will do as I please!"

Suddenly, a black feather landed on Riku's forehead. It glowed purple with a mystic energy. A tall silhouette rose in the corner of the kitchen. It held another feather in two fingers, raised to its face. After the feather it held started glowing, it slashed it toward Riku. The feather on her own forehead dissolved, melting into her head. Her body was her own again.

Riku looked into the kitchen at the figure in the corner. She suddenly got a dreading feeling... She looked over at Emiko, who was staring into the kitchen with pure shock on her face.

Emiko managed to squeak one word: "Dark?"

"Yes... that would be my name," came the reply. "Riku, you seem to be in a bit of trouble."

'Oh no...' Riku groaned inwardly. 'Not the pervert!'

* * *

Niwa Residence, about 10:30 PM

* * *

Emiko was very fast when she needed to be. Within minutes, a quick cup of tea (or coffee, in Dark's case) and a plate of cookies sat in front of each resident and visitor of the Niwa household. Riku was grateful for the tea. It helped soothe her nerves, which were just about as stretched as they could get for one day. Get thrown off a cliff, carry a limp boy's body about two miles, go to the hospital, get sick and soon after get thrown out of said hospital, then climb a windmill tower to see an Oracle, then go back home and see your twin sister threatening to kill you and your boyfriend and see if you don't get stressed out.

That said, Riku had taken just about all she could take. And then... well, Dark showed up.

Daisuke especially was very shocked. He had witnessed as Dark had sealed both himself and Krad with Kokuyoku. There was no possibly way that Dark could be here... but here he was.

Dark noticed Daisuke staring off into the distance, still looking at Dark. "Daisuke, I can explain," he began quietly, "as soon as Miss Harada is gone." Dark must have thought that Riku was not paying attention.

Riku, though seemingly out of it, was paying quite good attention to the atmosphere around. Kosuke seemed completely unsurprised, drinking his tea and taking the occasional cookie. Emiko was flustered, rushing about to satisfy everybody's whim, hence tea and cookies. She obviously had a soft spot towards Dark. Daiki was content to sit and eat cookies.

Daisuke, however, was completely different from the others. He started at Dark as if seeing someone who was lost, and just found. Of course, Riku didn't know the whole story. But she did know that Dark was trying to dismiss her just when he was trying to explain.

Riku felt as if she wanted to slap Dark, which in his case would be totally deserved. But she also knew that the Phantom Thief never took a girl seriously until there was immediate danger. There was absolutely no chance of danger now that the... whatever it was... was dismissed from Riku's head. She would have a hard time convincing him to let her stay.

Fortunately, Kosuke heard what Dark was saying to Daisuke. "Dark, that will not be necessary. Riku has been too involved in this. She must know the truth. All of it."

Dark loooked taken aback. "But she is a girl. Not even sixteen yet, above that! We have been hiding our secret for far too long for anybody outside of the family to know of it!"

"If if helps, I already know about you sharing Daisuke's body," Riku jumped in.

Now Dark was amused. "First name basis, are we now?" He gave a mischevious look towards Daisuke. "I can still look through your memories... Shall I have a go?"

Daisuke blushed and waved his arms at Dark. "No! Don't you dare!"

Riku looked at Dark in horror. Dark could look at Daisuke's memories?! That means he know all about their relationship. She felt extremely violated.

"Not holding hands beneath the table, are we?" Dark continued to needle at Daisuke.

Riku was mad. That pervert was butting into Daisuke's (and her own) private business. He had no right. She decided to act out a little, surprise that stupid Phantom Thief.

"So what if we are?" She scooted her chair closer to Daisuke, visibally grabbing his hand in her own. "You have no right to pry like that! You should be ashamed!"

It was Dark's turn to be surprised. He didn't know Riku was so outgoing. He knew she spoke her mind, but this? This was a whole new level.

"Woah there, calm down. I was kidding. Even though we share DNA, I can't see his memories or thoughts. We've been... disconnected."

Kosuke looked up. "What do you mean, 'disconnected'?"

"I just figured it out myself. Essentially... I am no longer connected to the Niwa Family. The curse has been lifted."

* * *

Okay peeps! How was that for a turn? Yeah, the pervert's back. (_sorry, Riku!_) Hopefully you'll like it. Anyway, I'm signing off for now. Possibly, Chapter 6 might have a start by tonight. We'll just have to see...


	6. The Return of the Phantom Thief

If you guys didn't know this, as a general rule of thumb- If somebody is writing a sentence that fades off with a ... , the number of dots varies. Three is used inside sentences, like this- "It was... interesting to say the least." Four dots are used when leaving the sentence hanging, like "And the white feather... It did not bode well." (it won't let me use four ...!) Just letting you people know. And also, some people just use two. Also, I changed the story's picture. I think it's better now.

* * *

"_What do you mean, 'disconnected'?"_

_"I am no longer connected to the Niwa family. The curse has been lifted."_

* * *

Niwa residence, dining room table - Niwa family with Dark and Riku

* * *

Nobody could say anything. The idea that the Phantom Thief was no longer tied to the Niwas was completely alien to everybody- that is, the Niwas. Riku was just fine with that, seeing as how she wouldn't be burdened with it. (oh yes, she had some sort of a plan for the future...) Daisuke was the least surprised. Although he didn't know the full extent of Kokuyoku's sealing, he had some idea that Dark would be gone. Dark had said so anyway.

But then again, Dark was here. Possibilities of the future were opening and closing for everybody present.

After Dark's previous statement, he began to look around the room. "You know, where did Wiz get off to? I haven't seen him in... well, a day. I haven't seen Towa either..."

Daisuke's ears would have pricked up if he was a cat. "Ah! I'll go get him!" He rushed off to his room, where he was sure Wiz would be sitting. Only Emiko and Kosuke knew where Towa was.

"That boy never learns..." Dark muttered, smiling mischievously. He called Wiz while Daisuke was on the stairs. He never saw the flash white fly out the window.

Daisuke searched the room for Wiz. He wasn't on the windowsill, not on the couch. He checked his bed, but found nothing.

In the kitchen, Riku silently fumed. Dark stared at her, egging her on without saying anything. Wiz was standing in his own way on Dark's shoulder, nuzzling Dark's cheek. He hadn't noticed anyone else.

Riku suddenly had an idea. She grabbed a cookie from the plate and broke it in two. One half she held on to, the other she held out towards Dark.

"Hey, Wiz!" Riku said softly, getting Wiz's attention. Rather, the cookie held out to him grabbed his attention. His eyes visibly traveled from the cookie down the arm and then to Riku's face. He knew that face... and there was a cookie.

Wiz hopped down from Dark's shoulder onto Riku's hand, immediately snatching the cookie and starting to munch.

"Daisuke! I've got Wiz here!" Riku then shouted up the stairs. Daisuke soon ran back to the kitchen, a relieved look on his face. She shot a triumphant look at Dark, who was completely astonished. Nobody stole his familiar, not even Daisuke!

Daisuke walked over to Riku, smiling. He knew there was some bond between Wiz and Riku. She loved him in a way nobody else did. 'That's at least one good thing. Wiz absolutely loves her.' (Daisuke has been thinking about the future, too!)

Dark looked at the couple. They were natural together, and they looked adorable. Even Dark had to admit it. Riku held Wiz gently, while Daisuke stood above her left shoulder, gently looking down at Wiz. 'They'd be perfect together. Maybe she has something to do with it, too...' Aloud, he said, "Wiz, come here." Nothing happened.

'Apparently, he doesn't come from this close unless I want wings...' Dark thought. A flash of white outside the window caught his attention. A single white feather sat on the outside eaves. A calling? Dark couldn't give up this opportunity- not only to startle that Harada girl, but to get away for a moment. He could tell coming back gave the family quite a startle. Daisuke especially... it was that girl. 'He thought he was rid of me. I can't blame him.' And the white feather... That did not bode well.

He called Wiz again- but for wings. This time, chaos ensued. Wiz immediately transformed into the black beast, scaring Riku out of her skin. He flew straight to Dark, and his wings spread out majestically, filling the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but there's something need to attend to, now!"

Dark exited through the window.

'He could have used the door,' Riku thought. 'He's so dramatic. Is that why Risa loves him?'

Daisuke could be quite observant when he needed to be. He and Dark were the only ones who saw the feather. Daisuke had feared this since he saw Dark. Now especially, he needed to be with Riku. He needed to finally enlighten his Maiden to the situation.

Daisuke crouched a bit and put his mouth near Riku's ear. "I need to talk to you. Can we go up to my room?"

Riku nodded minutely, so Daisuke was the only one who noticed. Riku stood slowly and walked with Daisuke to the stairs, climbing up to his room.

The others at the table were absorbed in Dark's disappearance. Only Kosuke saw the couple leave.

* * *

Daisuke's room, very late at night

* * *

The last time Riku had been in Daisuke's room, it was being invaded by Mio Hio, the doll brought to life by Kei Hiwatari. Daisuke had seemed to be hiding something, and she had a hunch. She had a sudden urge to ask him.

"Hey, remember the time our car broke down and Mio invaded your room?" Riku asked Daisuke, who was tidying up the area around the couch.

Daisuke turned toward Riku as she asked him the question. "Yes. I remember that was when you really started to stand up for me. I really liked that. Miss Hio was trying to pull-" He suddenly stopped.

Riku picked it up. "It was a picture, wasn't it? A picture of my sister."

Daisuke blushed and sighed. "Yes. I didn't want anybody to know, especially you. I liked you then, and I didn't want to scare you. The first time I really told you how I felt was at the island. And even then, I didn't say much."

Riku could feel something was going to happen. Good or bad, she could not tell.

"Daisuke, I..." He stopped her with a finger to her lips. All she could see in the dark room was his face.

"I never did tell you all of my feelings, or why I was attracted towards you. Do you want to know?"

"Yes," Riku whispered.

They both sat down on the couch, turned so they faced each other.

"Before I explain everything, I need to tell you why I tried to move on your sister," Daisuke began.

'Finally, he can admit it,' Riku thought.

Daisuke was completely calm. Being with Riku did that to him. "At first, I genuinely liked her. That day she turned me down, it was my fourteenth birthday." Riku had no idea. "Anyway, the curse my family carries, it starts in the oldest boy when he turns fourteen.

"I didn't know this until after I got home. I had partly changed into Dark, but not quite- I was me, but I had his body. My mother told me I had to steal the Sacred Maiden to change back. After I did, she told me that I had to truly steal the heart of my Sacred Maiden to be normal again. Whenever romantic thoughts stirred in my heart, I would change.

"When I learned that, I thought my Sacred Maiden was Risa. I tried extra hard to win her love back, but she did not love me- only Dark. I couldn't be with her enough- I would change to Dark. I did a few times, at school. I might add in now- that night, on your balcony..."

Riku's eyes widened, and she put two fingers to her lips.

"That night, Dark was in complete control, until he saw your sister. He started to change back into me. Then, you switched spots. You came to the balcony. By then, you noticed Dark land. You tried to scream, and then he kissed you. Well, I guess _I_ kissed you. I changed back just before. When you saw me in him, it really _was_ me. I'm sorry."

Riku was speechless. All this time, she thought that Dark was some pervert that went around trying to get kisses, and Dark had stolen hers. Now she knew- Dark had not stolen her first kiss. Daisuke had.

"Riku, are you okay?" Daisuke asked, concerned at her shock. He leaned closer to look into her eyes.

Riku saw Daisuke lean towards her, full of worry. He was always worrying. It was so sweet. He always helped people. And before, she thought he still loved Risa. That night on the beach, she was proven wrong. She had always had some spot for him, the clumsy, awkward boy that was always trying so hard to please Risa. And then she thought that Daisuke loved her because she looked like Risa. But Daisuke had seen the qualities in Riku.

Thinking of Risa, Riku asked, "I mentioned a picture of Risa... can I see it?"

Daisuke nodded. He went to his bed and lifted the top matress. Sandwiched between it and the base, a large canvas was stashed. 'He must have hidden it again when I came,' Riku thought.

Daisuke brought it out, and Riku was taken aback. It was an amazing likeness, capturing Risa's natural beauty perfectly. Seeing it, Riku could see how Daisuke was infatuated with her. She felt slightly jealous.

It must have shown in her face, because Daisuke smiled and said, "I painted a small one of you." He pointed to a cloth covered bulge beneath his bed. Riku moved toward it slowly. As she reached her arm out to uncover it, she noticed it was shaking. She couldn't bring herself to uncover it.

Daisuke appeared by her side, and took her free hand with his. He led her towards it, reaching with his other hand. Both of them grabbed the cloth, and lifted it off the masterpiece it was hiding.

Riku was enraptured. It showed her in her gym clothes and lacrosse gear, swinging with powerful grace. She never recalled seeing Daisuke by the field during practices. How could he have...

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a stalker," Daisuke whispered. He was actually hiding in the bushes while sketching.

"Daisuke, I..." She couldn't say anything. She turned to look into his eyes. He was looking back into hers. His hands held hers. They moved closer together, not needing words to communicate the feelings between them. Their lips met softly.

After a moment of bliss, they broke apart. Daisuke put his arms around Riku and held her. She melted into him, sighing contentedly. The moon shone into the room.

* * *

In the air, well past midnight

* * *

Dark was soaring in the sky over the Niwa Residence. In his left hand, he held the white feather from the windowsill. In his right, he held one of his own inky black plumes. He could feel some power in both feathers when held close together. It made his wings itch. He hated that.

Eventually, he alighted in a tree, his wings itched so much. The trouble was, he couldn't easily reach the ones closest to his back. He jumped to the ground, resigned to rubbing against the tree. He studied the tree he was about to embarrass. No knots, smooth bark. It would work.

'Too bad it's an aspen... my feathers will get all white. Well, sort of white.'

Just as he finished studying the tree, the itch in his wings was lessened. He felt fingertips running over his silky plumage, caressing each feather and working away the itches. He was suspicious at first, but those fingers were so good- he could deal with this for any amount of time.

A memory flashed back to him. One night, the night he had left Rika Harada, the only woman he loved. She had done the same thing to his wings. Only she had done that...

Dark whirled around, expecting to see Rika, but saw... "Rika? But, how..."

Upon closer inspection, the woman was Risa Harada. Anger flared in Dark. Nobody could touch his wings unless he said so. Well, at least, Wiz didn't mind. But Wiz didn't count when he was, well, Wiz, and not wings.

"Dark, my love. Take me with you. We can love each other. That's all that will matter."

Based on past experiences with Risa, Dark was sceptical that this was indeed Risa. First of all, Risa would be passed out with the opportunity to touch Dark's wings. Second, Risa was not that calm and composed. Something was up.

The itching flared as the feathers in his hands vibrated. Reactions like that only happened near a powerful entity. Risa? Probably so. But... Risa? How would that be possible? Wait. Dark made the connection to Riku. 'An Eidolon, huh? That shouldn't be too hard.'

Dark had to take the opportunity to remove the Eidolon, even if it meant incapacitating his back scratcher. (_He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was really enjoying that..._) He lifted the black feather to his face, and the feather became outlined with purple energy. Dark began a chant in German. Risa's eyes narrowed, sensing something... wrong.

Dark finished his chant. He arced his arm above his head, like he was about to throw a ball. He didn't, but he did throw a feather. It hit Risa Harada square in the forehead, point first, and sank through. Her forehead shimmered as it went. It came out the back of her head with a similar shimmer.

Any passerby would have thought that Dark had must murdered Risa with a feather. But Dark and all the Niwas new differently. This was a sealing feather. There was some power in Risa that was messing with her head, Dark knew that much.

As the feather fell to the ground, Risa's eyes blinked slowly. Her face took its natural form again, and upon seeing Dark, she fainted.

"Great. Another unconscious girl," Dark said. He picked up Risa very gently, then took off back towards the Niwa house.

* * *

Okay people. End of chapter 6, just a bit shorter than normal. That was a really good spot to wrap up. Yes, we will get to the white feather LATER. Chapter 7 will be here MOMENTARILY. BTW, Eidolons are from Greek Mythology. They can take over people's bodies. *or at least in mine they can.

You might not see this person yet, but I'd like to thank skywardsoul1 for his continued support away from the Social Media. He's given me great support and ideas, and without him, I probably would not have gone this far. Remember to thank him, find his profile or something. :D


	7. Dark Revelations

Okay, another quick note. "_Input speech here_" will be another form of communication, you'll see when. This is a bit different from flashbacks, which is completely italicized: _"this is an example of flashback text."_ Also, when you want to emphasize a word when writing in italics, you un-italicize it. For example, "_She was _too_ observant..._" (which is not related to this story)

* * *

_"Great. Another unconscious girl," Dark said. He picked up Risa very gently, then took off back towards the Niwa house._

* * *

In the air near the Niwa house - about 2:00 AM

* * *

As dark picked up Risa, her head lolled back, her hair falling behind her ears. Dark stopped for a moment, looking down into Risa's face. She looked so much like Rika... but she was such a clutz. Even more so than Daisuke, even! Well, not physically. She tripped over Dark so much that she could not think of anything else.

'Although, that Eidolon may help her clear her head,' Dark thought. 'Being possessed is not a cake walk,'

Dark still held the white feather in his left hand. It fluttered in the breeze. A strong pulse of energy burst out of it, shaking Dark and nearly knocking him out of the air.

'Krad, not now! Give me a second!' Dark thought desperately. He could just see the Niwa house below. He entered into a steep dive. Had Miss Harada been awake, she would have fainted again with the G's Dark pulled as he leveled out, flaring his wings to stop himself. He had landed on Daisuke's balcony, facing the ocean. He crouched, holding Risa with his left hand, leaving the other free.

Dark could see Risa's house in the distance, but had no time to get her there. Besides, there was something else that he needed to do, which would probably involve that very house. He peeked in the shutters of the balcony door before entering, which was good- he was about to walk in on Daisuke and Riku's romantic moment! He waited until they broke apart, then knocked on the door, softly.

Daisuke didn't notice- he was too tired. But Riku looked towards the noise. Her eyes widened, and so did her mouth. Dark quickly put a finger to his lips, silencing Riku. He pointed at Risa, who was still asleep. Riku actually did scream this time, but quietly. She went limp in Daisuke's arms.

Daisuke turned around in time to see Dark's eyes roll. Why did Riku hate him so much? She had no idea how many times he had saved Daisuke's skin, quite literally. Although, truth be told, if it wasn't for Dark in the first place, Daisuke probably would have been fine. Quickly, Daisuke led Riku to the couch, sitting her down. He then ran to the balcony door and let Dark in. Dark had Risa in both arms, and walked towards the couch, wings now furled. He laid Risa on the couch, her head on Riku's lap.

"Look, Daisuke. I've got something major to do," Dark said to Daisuke, holding up the white feather. Daisuke gulped and nodded.

"Try not to destroy anything, Dark," Daisuke replied with a half-smile. Now that Dark had his own body, Daisuke didn't need to get beat up as Dark. It was nice for a change. Although, he had noticed almost nothing different with his body since Dark left. Although Dark couldn't read his mind, they could still call each other. He had healed super quick, and he still had his agility... There was just one other thing he hadn't tried yet, and that was only for desperate situations.

Little did he know, he needed to try it that night.

(-*-*+*-*-)

Daisuke was thinking. There was no way his parents would let Riku and Risa stay the night. There was only one room where they could sleep, and that was his own. That would never go over well. He knew his family was asleep downstairs, but he had to do it. He needed to get them home. They couldn't use the front door with all the extra traps.

Daisuke had had a long night. Riku was barely awake as well. But after talking about it, they decided that they had to.

Picking up Risa, Daisuke walked out to the balcony. Riku followed him, not quite sure what he was doing.

"Riku, do you trust me?" Riku always hated it when people asked her that. It always meant they were about to do something she didn't want them to do. But of course, she trusted Daisuke.

Riku nodded to Daisuke. "Of course."

"I need you to hand Harada-san to me," Daisuke said slowly, looking down at Risa, still asleep.

Riku would have punched Daisuke if he wasn't holding her sister. Given the current circumstances, she had absolutely no reason to do such a thing.

Daisuke could see she was unwilling. "Riku, if you don't help, I'll have to go with her."

To Riku, that was completely unacceptable. She knew Daisuke could make that jump easily. But with another person? No. Probably not. She couldn't afford the chance of Risa being hurt. She finally agreed.

Daisuke handed Risa to her. Riku had no idea how much Risa weighed, she was so sensitive to that kind of thing. Riku didn't care much. Nobody asked though, because they all looked to scared to. It wasn't like she would attack them if they asked her! Who would do that? 'On second thought, Risa probably would.'

Daisuke jumped up over the low wall, turning in the air. His hands grasped the top of the wall. his feet coming up on the wall. He looked like he was in the frog position, just hanging on the wall. (_think Ezio or Altair_) He popped his head up and looked at Riku.

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked.

Riku gave a quiet "yes,' and walked to the edge and looked down.

Her fears rose. There was no ground. The balcony hung straight above the cliff. She couldn't even see the water, it was too dark, but she could hear it. Daisuke saw her face fill with fear and tried to soothe her.

"Riku, trust me. I know what to do. Just watch."

He looked behind him, tensed up and prepared to leap. He let go of the wall, turned, and leaped up and out, reaching to grab the smallest of ledges on the side of the house.

Riku couldn't help gasping. She was sure he was going to fall and die. There was almost nothing to grab on to, and there was no light nearby.

Somehow, Daisuke managed to grab a small ledge with his fingertips. His momentum swung him to the left, almost dragging him off of his hold, but he held on. He brought his feet up into that frog position again, and prepared to jump- upwards this time. He barely jumped high enough to grab the edge of the roof, nearly breaking a shingle. Dust trickled down into his hair, coloring it a dirty red._  
_

As he hauled himself up to the roof, Riku stared at him, stunned. She had just witnessed a miracle. She knew Daiskue was good, but this? Nobody could do that!

Daisuke walked to the section of roof above the balcony and knelt down. "Now hand her up to me. You might have to stand on the wall."

"Daisuke, why do we have to do this? Can't we just go out the front door?"

"No. The traps my mom set up are too hard at night, I can't even do them. Especially not with Risa like this."

It made sense. What didn't make sense was climbing onto the roof to get down. But she trusted Daisuke.

She put one leg up to stand on the wall, and wobbled. She almost dropped Risa. "Risa, please forgive me!" Riku said aloud. She put Risa over her shoulder in a fireman carry, put her right hand on the wall, and put her other leg up. Slowly, she unbent her knees, rising up with a few wobbles. Daisuke could reach Risa if her hand was extended.

"Daisuke, I can't go any higher! What do we do?" Riku asked, fear in her voice. The ocean sounded much too far away...

"Put her arm up. I think I can reach it," Daisuke said back.

Riku didn't want to. She would need her steadying hand to put Risa's arm up, her left hand was already holding her. Slowly, she shifted her balance, adjusting for the change of position. She sat her sister's rear on her left elbow, holding Risa's left arm up. Daisuke reached... he couldn't get it on his knees.

Daisuke went down to his stomach, reaching as far as he could for Risa's limp fingertips. He could just touch them. His fingers scrabbled for a better hold, slowly bringing her hand closer to his. Riku tried not to look at Daisuke holding Risa's hand. Finally, he got her wrist, taking some of the weight from Riku's shoulders.

Daisuke returned to his knees, and Riku held up Risa's other arm. Daisuke grabbed both now, easily lifting her up to the roof. But then, Riku's feet slipped.

Riku screamed as her feet slid off the smooth upper wall out toward the ocean. There was nothing to grab... nothing except for Risa's feet. Risa might not like it in the morning... but she would have to deal with it.

Daisuke's load suddenly doubled. His knees slipped down to the very edge of the roof. He could barely lift both of them. Slowly, Risa and Riku rose until Risa was fully up on the roof.

"Riku, grab the roof," Daisuke whispered urgently. "I'll be right there."

If Riku hadn't been an athlete, she would have drowned or died on the rocks. It seemed to take forever for Daisuke to set Risa down, make sure she wouldn't slide, and then come back over. Her fingers ached... They couldn't hold her much longer. As he started running back to her, her left hand released the roof. No sound escaped her lips.

As Daisuke ran toward her, her other hand let go. He crouched and slid off the roof, grabbing the edge with his left and swinging his right down to catch Riku's hand just in time. She stared up at Daisuke's face, tears in her eyes.

"Daisuke, I can't do this! I can't hold on!"

"NO! I won't let you fall! I won't let you go!"

As Riku's hand fell out of his, Daisuke's heart wrenched in his chest. This couldn't be happening! There was one thing he could do. He let go and dropped toward her, hugging her. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. His left hand went behind her head, supporting it. His right went around her back.

"WINGS!" Daisuke screamed.

Pain burst in his back, just by his shoulder blades. he could hear his shirt rip as deep crimson red wings unfurled, spreading to carry them up as they fell. He started climbing, banking into a wide turn back towards the house.

This was only the second time Riku saw Daisuke's own wings. They weren't like Dark's either. The feathers felt different, softer. (She found a feather from Dark after the Land of Snow, she would never touch Dark himself) She loved the feeling of his wings. She could stroke them all day if she could. It was relaxing to her, feeling Daisuke so close to her. She loved that boy... everything about him, even his wings.

The pain in Daisuke's back faded as Riku stroked his wings. Her soft hands soothed his pain and calmed his mind. He could feel her heart beating, feel her breath on his neck. Both were relaxed... good signs. The feeling of holding her was still so new to him. He wondered what Riku was thinking, if she felt safe.

"Riku, are you alright?" Daisuke whispered.

"Hold me tighter. I want to be like this forever..." Riku fell asleep in Daisuke's arms. Now he had two unconscious girls on his hands.

"_Hey, Dark!_" Daisuke shouted with his mind. "_I need your help real quick, it's urgent!_"

Seconds later, black wings grew in the distance. As Dark came close, Daisuke talked to him again. "_We need to get Riku and Miss Harada back to the mansion._"

"_Yeah. But we need to hurry... I'm feeling something bad here._"

"_Is it Krad? Since you're here, I suppose he could be, too..._"

"Yep._ We don't ever get a break, do we?_"

'No, we don't ever get a break,' Daisuke thought. If Dark was right about Krad, they would have to be extra careful. Daisuke couldn't let anything happen to Riku, no matter what. She had to stay safe.

As Dark swooped down and picked up Risa, a pair of blue eyes watched them through a pair of lenses.

* * *

Windmill Fountain - 2:20 AM

* * *

Satoshi was a person who did not sleep easily. Being up late in the night was the norm for him. Currently, he was by the fountain, leaning on his elbows against the outside railing, looking out towards ocean. A pair of binoculars hung around his neck. The moon was high behind him and he could see the occasional crest far below.

The silence around Satoshi was shattered by a girl's scream, far off to his left. He looked off towards it, his interest slowly rising. A moment later, a another scream came- this time a boy, and Satoshi could tell it was a word; it sounded like "wings".

_"Wings!"_

Satoshi's eyes shot open. He whipped his binoculars off his neck, training them towards the source. What he saw scared him irrationally. A cloud of red feathers circled around two figures, on of them with wings of the same color. Satoshi's eyes widened behind the lenses. 'Daisuke?!' That wasn't all- a girl clung to him from below. As he watched, she fell asleep in his arms. She looked a lot like a Harada twin...

Something else caught his eye. Black wings soared right over his head. Satoshi looked up and saw Dar's face, looking back at his own. He had been seen. Dark banked, turning to follow the coast. Satoshi felt a grim determination to know what was going on. As Daisuke banked to stay near the house, (which he had been near since he grew his wings) Dark swooped down to the roof. He couldn't see what happened, but when he came back up, Dark was also holding a body... another girl. And a Harada twin at that!

Something was obviously up. He would confront Dark and Daisuke, but he hadn't felt his wings. (_looks like he can't have any_) But, he could foil their plan. He know that the Haradas lived somewhere on the coast, but he didn't know where. It looked like Dark was kidnapping them, with Daisuke to help. This had to be stopped.

Satoshi reached into a pocket and withdrew a slim cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed several numbers...

* * *

? ? ? - about 2:25 AM

* * *

Saehara's desk phone rang. The sound cut into his thoughts (which were filled with catching Dark) and he lost his train of thought. He answered it angrily, about to shout into the mouthpiece and tell off whichever officer was calling him. (only the Force had the number for that specific phone)_  
_

Before he could speak, the cool voice of the Commander froze the Chief Inspector's words inside his mouth.

"Dark is in the vicinity of the Windmill Fountain. He is with an unknown accomplice."

"What could he be doing there?"

"He appears to be kidnapping two young girls, moving towards that mansion on the coast. I suggest moving quickly."

Saehara hung the phone up.

* * *

Along the coast 2:25 AM

* * *

Dark and Daisuke flew with a little bit of between them, each carrying a Harada girl asleep in their arms. Dark started to outline their situation to Daisuke.

"_I saw that Hikari boy back there,_" Dark began. "_He had binoculars and a cell phone..._"

"_What could he be doing_ here? _I thought he'd let us off the hook for at least a day, considering what happened._"

"_I don't know either. But it has been a full day... technically. But he _did_ have a cell phone. I suggest hurrying. We can't involve the Twins in this._"

"_It looks like we're kidnapping them,_" Daisuke said. "_Anybody who doesn't know about Riku and I..._" He trailed off as he realized that he was also "kidnapping" Riku, and being a boy, this would get some huge press. "_Dark, we really need to hurry!_"

As they flew on, sirens started to sound from deep within the city.

Dark continued the conversation. "_Also... there's another something you need to know. Krad is still awake. He is not as powerful as before, but he doesn't need host anymore. He has his own body. He may not use as much magic as before, because it will hurt him instead of a host._"

Daisuke nodded, feeling a little better about the situation.

"_However..._" Dark continued, "_he may feel a little more vengeful than normal. His previous host, Satoshi, has fallen in love. Krad is jealous, because he cannot love._"_  
_

"_But who, Dark? Who does Satoshi love?_"

"_The woman that I'm holding right now. Risa Harada._"

"_Does that mean he's going to try to kill her?_" Daisuke asked, now worried. Even though he loved Riku, he couldn't just let Krad kill Risa. The sirens that Daisuke noticed earlier were growing louder and more numerous.

"_More or less, yeah. That's why we need to make it a slick job, before Krad finds us. Right now, he's not too close._"

"_How can you tell?_"

"_I'm dowsing as we go,_" Dark explained. "_I've got one of his disgusting feathers. It gives off power surges, but I can't determine his direction unless I can point with it. I can't do that while holding this sack of potatoes._"

They flew on at a steady pace, nearly at the mansion. As they were about to fly into the courtyard, a white light poured from Dark's jacket, highlighting the feather tucked in an inside pocket. Dark's face was iluminated, his face full of shock and pain. Risa slipped from his arms, and his wings went limp in air.

At the same time, television vans and police cars surrounded the area, up to the cliff. There was no place Daisuke could go to hide. Everybody in Japan was about to see his face. But Risa was falling. He couldn't just fly away!

As Dark began to fall towards the ground, Daisuke dove to catch Risa. He could feel the police searchlights on his face. The TV crews weren't quite set up, but any moment they would be rolling. He was falling much too fast, but he couldn't quite reach Risa...

Daisuke finally got an arm around Risa's waist. As he tried to level out, he lost altitude. He couln't fly for much longer, the Twins were too heavy for him. Abruptly, the searchlights came off of his face. He didn't have time to wonder why. As the ground rose, Daisuke brought his wings back in and turned so he was falling backwards. He held the Twins close...

and hit the ground, hard. He slid for about thirty feet, staining the shirt he was wearing a dark green. Luckily, the yard was well kempt and there were no stones, but he did almost hit the other wall of the courtyard. When he stopped sliding, he relaxed his arms into a T, and both Twins rolled off of him onto their backs. Dark was still nowhere to be seen.

Daisuke finally had a bit of time to look at the situation. He ran and jumped up onto a wall, crouching on the top. He could see one object in the sky, and it wasn't Dark.

'Krad!' Daisuke's blood froze. He had met him in his own body only once, and it hadn't ended very well. That, coupled with what Dark had told him, Risa was also in great danger. Krad was flying towards where Dark had gone down, probably searching for his lost feather.

From behind him, Daisuke heard a "Psst..." Looking backwards, he saw the bald head of the Harada butler poking around the corner of the main house. "Psst..." the butler whispered again. Daisuke jumped off the wall, (about 15 feet, mind you) rolled on the landing, and ran towards the butler.

"Young man, why are you here? And why are the girls like that?" The butler was obviously shell-shocked. The moon shone on their faces, making them seem much more pale than they really were.

"It's a long story, but they're both fine. Miss Harada may have a headache, though..." Daisuke tried to explain. "I need to get out of here, so does Miss Harada and Riku."

The butler found it slightly amusing that Daisuke still called Risa Miss Harada and Riku by her first name.

"I'll go get the car. What do you mean, Risa's in danger?"

A shadow fell over the group, and huge white wings unfolded behind Daisuke.

"Where is Risa Harada? I have... business with her," a deep voice rolled behind Daisuke.

Daisuke froze, and the butler looked up in fear. Daisuke knew what he saw.

"Krad, this is not your business," Daisuke warned. Krad laughed from behind him.

"Oh? Tell me, boy, do I look like a person someone would cheat on? I have been cheated on, and I demand compensation!"

"No! Satoshi is free of you! You should just leave all of us alone!"

"My previous _host_ will never be "rid of me"! He should have stayed with me! He deserted me to be sealed away. Now he frolics with this _girl_. I want him to feel my pain. Give me the girl, or I will utterly destroy this house!"

Daisuke and the butler shared a special glance. Something seemed to travel between them. The butler could only take one of the girls at a time, and there was no time to take both of them. Risa was the one in danger, so she was his top priority. Krad was a formidable foe, but with his wings, Daisuke could evade him. If Dark showed up, Daisuke would be able to escape with Riku. Daisuke and the butler nodded at once.

Daisuke turned and punched towards Krad's face. Krad was not expecting such a move from the young host-boy. Dark always did the fighting. Thus, Daisuke's punch connected, drawing blood from Krad's lip. Everybody present (and conscious) could hear Krad's nose snap, blood spraying out of both nostrils. Krad reared back, face contorting into furious rage.

Turning back to pick up Riku, Daisuke noticed that the butler was already gone with Risa, running towards their car. Daisuke grabbed Riku around her neck and around her waist, spreading his wings at the same time. He could barely notice the pain for the adrenaline flowing through his body. With Riku securely in his grasp, he sprinted for the low part of the wall, jumped onto it and took off, flapping his wings rapidly. He called for Dark, but there was no response. Krad was in pursuit, blood streaming behind him.

The searchlights were back. By now, the TV crews were filming, capturing every detail of the aerial chase. White feathers flew past Daisuke, destroying everything where they exploded. As he evaded the feathers, one of them desecrated the monument to Dark in the courtard, another taking off the tire of a police vehicle. One less camera stood, the operator standing dumb.

'He's destroying the house!' Daisuke thought. He frantically called out to Dark.

"_Yeah, I'm on my way. Just get out of there!_" Dark shouted back at Daisuke. He had finally made contact.

Smaller feathers flew at Daisuke in a constant stream, glancing off his wings and legs. They burned with pain, almost making him pass out. Blood dripped through his feathers, almost indistinguishable from the plumage. He rolled and dropped, tucking his wings in to reduce his size and shot like a bullet towards the ocean, flaring his wings to pull back up. The stream of white feathers fell below him as he gained altitude. Riku stirred in his arms, sighing as she woke up.

He evaded a few more feathers, then looked over his shoulder just in time to see Dark tackle Krad in mid-air, taking both of them closer to the ocean. Daisuke returned his sight in front of him and kept flying. In his arms, Riku woke up fully.

Dark shouted something indecipherable, and Daisuke looked back to see Krad preparing a final barrage of feathers.

"Daisuke, what's going on? Where are we?" Riku sounded scared, it hurt Daisuke to hear her like that. She turned her head, seeing the Destroying Angel preparing to shoot them down. "Why is Krad here?"

"Riku, hold on!" Daisuke screamed to her. She gripped him tighter, assuring him of her presence. He flew straight up as Krad let lose the barrage of feathers, stalling and falling straight down. He wrapped his wings around Riku to protect her from the innocent bullets he could see flying towards them. They bit into his wings, making him cry out in pain. Blood dripped down his wingtips, trailing into the sea just below them. Daisuke could barely fly...

Dark called out something very rude from behind Krad. Daisuke couldn't see, but Dark threw a single feather at Krad. He did, however, feel the blast. He angled his wings to catch the compressed air, boosting him faster towards his home. Krad was out of the equation, at least for now.

As he limped through the air, Daisuke checked up on Riku. "Are you hurt? Do you feel okay?"

She responded softly. "Yes, but Daisuke, you're hurt! You need to rest, you can't keep flying!"

"We're almost home. I can rest when you're safe..."

Luckily, the balcony was just below them. Daisuke lighted, then collapsed into Riku's arms. It was her turn to take care of him. She kicked open the balcony door and dragged him in. His wings were still out, so she snagged a pillow with her free hand and put it on the floor. As she slowly set him face down, she screamed down the stairs.

"Help! Daisuke's hurt! Someone, help me! HELP HIM!"

* * *

Okay peeps, how's that for a long chapter? Something I've noticed about FanFiction is that they delete extra characters like ? and ! (There are supposed to be two of each) But anyway, sorry for making you read so much. What are you thinking so far? Please, place a review on this chapter. I may be able to write some more this week we'll see.

Talk to you guys later! -s23055


	8. Peace at Last, maybe

_"Help! Daisuke's hurt! Someone, help me! HELP HIM!"_

* * *

Harada Mansion - about 2:40 AM

* * *

"I'm here at the house now revealed to be the Harada Mansion, where Phantom Thief Dark and another unknown accomplice appeared to be kidnapping two girls." The reporter stood with a crisp blue suit, her short blond hair pulled into a short ponytail. "However, due to recent discoveries, it has been confirmed that the Thief and both girls were approaching the mansion before being attacked by another winged person. Though there was no warning note, it seems that the police were alerted prior to Dark's arrival at the Mansion.

The reporter continued. "Here with us is Detective Saehara, leader of the task force involved in capturing Dark."

The camera shifted to bring Saehara into the frame, his face unnaturally composed for the situation.

"That other winged person has been captured on tape before, but is still unknown to us. If the public has any information on this White Winged Angel, we ask you to tell us."

"The location of the Harada Twins is still unknown. A car with blacked out windows was seen fleeing the mansion at high speed. Authorities are flummoxed at the current turn of events, but it is suspected that Dark, as of his mysterious disappearance, was not carrying a girl. Again, if you have any information, we ask you to please share it with the police."

* * *

Niwa house, Daisuke's room - about 3:00 AM

* * *

A light flashed on from the bottom of the stairs, and feet began pounding up them. Riku turned her attention back to Daisuke. His face was pale, and his wings were dripping with blood. Already, the crimson drops were falling to the carpet like tears of the mourning.

Riku could see patches of feathers missing where Krad's missiles had hit Daisuke. Shallow cuts were scored into the skin of his wings, angry welts forming around them. His black pants were riddled with holes and slashes, ruined by Krad's deadly feathers. 'So much damage from one person...' Riku thought to herself, not quite believing it. She started stroking Daisuke's wings again, away from the cuts. She could hear his breathing soften, and he ralaxed noticeably.

Kosuke sprinted from the stairwell over to Daisuke, still on his chest on the floor. He noticed Riku stroking his wings. Wait- wings?! The family still didn't know about Daisuke's own pair of wings, they were just accustomed to Dark's. At any rate, Kosuke knew that she was comforting Daisuke, and saw the tender love in her eyes as she looked down at him in worry. He placed down his first aid kit and popped it open.

Bandages, more bandages, a knife, and ointment all flew out if the kit into Kosuke's hands. "Riku, try to patch up his wings," Kosuke instructed. "I'll start on the rest of him."

Riku nodded. She quickly cut several long strips of bandages and a few short ones from a roll of fabric. She uncapped the bottle of ointment and dripped it all over the cuts on his wings. She had to move around feathers in some areas to get to all the cuts. Finally, she capped it again and handed it to Kosuke for him to use.

"I just wrap it around the wing?" Riku asked, wondering what to do with the bandage.

"No, lay it over the wound. The ointment should keep it in place."

As Riku layed the appropriate strips of fabric onto each gash, her hands strayed from the wounds to stroke his feathers, or run along his back. She did whatever she could to keep him asleep, keep him from feeling the pain.

"What will we do about the wings?"

"I think they'll retract only when they're fully healed."

"That shouldn't take too long, right?" Riku asked, remembering how fast he recovered from his fall down the mountain.

"These are unnatural wounds. I take it Krad was involved?"

"Yes. He was shooting feathers at us, but Dark stopped him. I don't know where either of them are."

"Dark can take care of himself. He took care of Daisuke at the same time before, so I think he'll be fine."

Riku was finished with bandaging Daisuke's wings, and was waiting for Kosuke to finish his legs, arms, and torso. Meanwhile, Towa came up the stairs. She hadn't been around the house often, as she was conversing with her cousin the Oracle. She had just finished when Dark and Daisuke had passed by the fountain, just missing them.

"Oh dear, what happened to him? Where's Dark?"

"Krad attacked us," Riku explained quickly. "Nobody knows where Dark is. Last I saw, he was in the ocean."

"Shall I wake Emiko and Daiki?"

"No," Kosuke said before Towa could go anywhere. "It's best to leave them both out of this for now. Daisuke won't heal fast enough to hide this incident from them. We can't let them see him like this."

As Kosuke finished the rest of the bandages, Daisuke's eyes began to flutter. His fingers moved around, searching for the comfort that Riku gave to him.

"R...Riku..." Daisuke managed to say. Kosuke stood up and looked over at Towa, motioning to go downstairs. He looked back at Riku, clearing his throat.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll be making a drink to help him heal. Also, try not to wake the rest of the family. I don't know how they slept through that scream of yours." He smiled and stepped down the stairs behind Towa.

Riku returned her attention to Daisuke. He was still struggling to wake up. As they looked into each other's eyes, Riku lowered her face towards his. She put her forehead on his, and looked into his eyes. His hands, both bandaged across the palm, moved to her face and her back. She felt safe once more.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Daisuke said to Riku. "I didn't mean for Krad to show up like that."

"Daisuke, you can never tell what will happen before it does. I'm glad nobody was hurt... well, besides you." She smiled slightly and layed on his chest. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

"You were amazing when you were flying away from Krad," Riku said. She sounded awed, but also a little scared. "I didn't know you could do that. Does your back still hurt from your wings?"

"No, it's fine now. Well, my wings hurt," Daisuke smiled a bit, "but my back's fine. I don't think you can go back to your house though. Krad is sure to be watching it, and he must hate you as well as your sister. He may even mistake you for her."

"I'll be fine. We'll go back in the morning."

"No! He'll see, he'll attack you... I can't let that happen. I just can't!"

"Stop worrying about me! You're hurt too bad to do anything else right now! You need to rest. I can get myself home in the morning. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

A shadow fell over Riku, and she turned. She jumped back in surprise, seeing the Pervert looming over her.

"Yeah? Can I persuade you not to go? That sorry excuse (cutting language) has claimed the Harada mantion as his own, so to speak. He announced it to the crews around the house- he will stand guard and anyone who encroaches will answer to him."

Riku was speechless. All her things were in her house. Her clothes, her gear, everything was being claimed by that... that homocidal Cherub! (Riku found it her duty to give every powerful being with wings an insulting nickname.) And her teddy bear... she had wanted to show that to Daisuke ever since she made the connection.

Dark continued talking. "Although, while I led Krad on a merry chase around the coast, I did manage to, well, sneak into your room and _steal_ a few things I deemed important."

"You pervert! Don't go in a woman's room without her permission!" Riku shouted (albeit silently) at Dark.

"Oh, a _woman_ now, are you? Tell me, how old are you exactly?"

"Dark, cut it out. You _were_ being creepy to go in her room like that," Daisuke said, putting an end to the argument. Riku found it amazing that Dark would even pay attention to what Daisuke said, much less actually do it.

But, the Phantom Thief fell silent. He held out a large briefcase to Riku, produced from seemingly nowhere. "Here are your things, Miss Harada," Dark said, somewhat sarcastically. Riku stared obstinantly at him, daring him to argue again. Dark didn't give in, instead slinking back towards the balcony.

"I'm off to scout around again. Call if you need me." He flew away, leaving no trace of his presence.

Riku set the briefcase on the floor and opened it up. A stack of fresh clothes lay neatly packed inside, with an extra pair of shoes and a few hats on the side. Her toothbrush and hygiene kit was on the other side. And at the top of the clothing block, her precious teddy bear lay, arms out and inviting her to cuddle. 'No, I have someone else to cuddle with,' Riku thought. She picked him up and showed him to Daisuke.

Daisuke was a little surprised at first. "I didn't know you had a teddy bear," he said. "I... wait."

His eyes flashed open. Obviously, he remembered the rescue operation that night.

"I wanted to tell you about him earlier," Riku said, "but I never had the chance. That was the first time I ever saw you. I didn't even thank you properly."

"Riku, it's fine," Daisuke said, turning a little red. "You can explain... it... now..." He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

Riku giggled. "Alright. I can show you in the morning." She was okay with staying now that she had supplies. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change into my pajamas."

She disappeared temporarily into the bathroom. Daisuke fought another yawn but lost. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. As Riku came back out, she noticed them. "What's wrong?"

"No-no, nothing, I just yaw... yawned..."

Riku giggled softly. She knelt by Daisuke, curled up and lay her head on Daisuke's chest. His wings, which were folded behind him, extended and wrapped around the couple. They needed no blankets for the night. Heat from his wings radiated onto them.*

"Good night, Riku," Daisuke whispered.

"You too, Daisuke..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

About 7:30 AM, the following morning

* * *

It's amazing how much free time you have when your town is hit by a very unexpected earthquake/spirit attack. Their middle school was closed for the next week at the very least, as several strips of lighting, drywall, attic insulation, blackboards, and other school furniture had gone tumbling around the school. Depending on the volunteers (or students with grades to work up) the repairs could take some time.

Even though Daisuke was frequently up late (stealing things, no less!) he had very good marks. Riku was doing very well, and despite frequent, shall we say, _distractions_, both were in the top five of the class. Needless to say, Satoshi Hikari was the highest student. Also needless, Risa and Saehara were some of the lowest.

Anyway, Daisuke and Riku were still asleep. Miraculously, the cuts on his wings were gone- same as everything else. Magical feathers though they may have been, but Daisuke could heal fast when he wanted to. They had retracted earlier in the morning, but the sunlight through the window kept them warm.

There was a soft knock on the door. Towa, who was frying some eggs, quickly ran to answer. And speaking of Saehara...

"Hey there! Is Daisuke around?" Saehara had already grown accustomed to Towa the first time he had seen her at the house, and he had been over there plenty.

"Oh yes, dear. I think he's up in his room." She either forgot that Riku was still here, or thought that Daisuke would have made a separate bed for her. How wrong she was... She went back to frying eggs.

As Saehara tromped up the stairs, he turned on his camera. He wanted to show Daisuke some really good shots he took of Dark the other night. He knew that Daisuke was a bit touchy about Dark... and now he was on to something.

As he climbed the last stairs, he looked around the room for Daisuke. He didn't see him in his bed... odd. Daisuke was almost always sleeping when he had a chance... more evidence. Heh.

Finally, Saehara found Daisuke- and another surprise. He stood completely still and raised his camera to his face. He wouldn't even need the flash, but the sound of the shutter might wake Daisuke. He had learned from experience that Daisuke could sleep light. (there was violence involved...)

He waited until they shifted, turning both of their faces towards the camera. "Perfect..." Saehara breathed to himself. He focused the lens... prepared to take the shot... click.

Riku's eyes snapped open. Saehara didn't notice- he had turned around and sat on the top step, looking at the one picture he managed to snap. Riku rose from Daisuke's chest. Daisuke started to stir silently, looking up at Riku. She had a serious look on her face... A finger rose to her lips. He didn't say anything, but looked where she was. His blood turned cold.

Not making a sound, Riku snuck up behind Saehara and peeked over his shoulder. She had to smile in spite of herself- the pictures was amazing. Saehara really had an eye for photography- just not of the right things. She cleared he throat, wiping the smile from her face and standing straight.

Saehara was examining his picture with glee. He had in his hands the most powerful blackmail he could get on Daisuke or Riku. Not even 15 and (SAEHARA! STOP IT!)(_oops, sorry!_)

Anyway. He was thinking of what he could buy off Daisuke for that one picture. Tickets to a concert? Maybe. Tickets to an amusement park? Probably worth it. Then he heard Riku clear her throat behind his back. He panicked, jumping three feet in the air and shutting the camera off. He turned around slowly... and saw Riku's face of fury. She was shaking and her hands were tightened into fists. She was ready to throw one at him, and a hard one at that. Suddenly, teddy bear pajamas were a sign of fear for Saehara.

"What... are... you doing... in Daisuke's room?!"

Saehara regained some of his composure. "I should ask you the same thing! I'd like to know what's going on here."

"You're not even involved!"

"'Course I am, he's my friend. I care about his well-being, don't I?"

"He's my friend too! And I think I care more about him than you do!"

Saehara stared at Riku. That was a low card to play...

Riku stared back at Saehara. Ever since the Teddy Bear Incident, she could never stand that boy. He was so loud and obnoxious, and always dragging Daisuke around in a headlock. She had good reason to throw that card down.

Taking advantage of the pause in the argument, Daisuke piped up. "Saehara, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, of course not," he replied with a wink. He would regret that...

Riku, feeling particularly insulted (not by Daisuke) felt it was high time that Saehara was punished. She grabbed his camera, which was still slung over his neck, and pulled for all she was worth. Unfortunately for Saehara, it didn't come off.

Their faces were two inches apart. Under different circumstances, Saehara would have felt differently about that, but he was a little busy being attacked. Riku held him by his collar, brandishing his camera around his face, almost bashing him with it.

"Saehara, you swine! How dare you intrude on Daisuke's privacy!"

Saehara butted in. "You only care about his?"

"I care about it more than you do! Now give me your camera!"

Daisuke watched the match unfold. He knew better than to stop Riku- it wouldn't work. Saehara slowly untangled his neck from the camera strap. Riku wrenched it from his grasp, bringing it closer to herself. She popped a hatch on the bottom side, taking great satisfaction from Saehara's scared look. She pushed on a little chip inside the camera, popping it out and holding it up to Saehara.

"Do you have anything else on here? Anything else that Daisuk doesn't want?"

"N-n-no..."

"I don't believe you. I'll just find out for myself later." Riku shoved the camera back into Saehara's hands, turning around and walking back to Daisuke. She slid the chip into the pocket of her pajamas.

Reunited with his precious baby, Saehara shakily walked back to the staircase. "One more thing, Daisuke. You haven't seen Mio around, have you?

"No, sorry. I haven't," Daisuke replied.

"Oh, okay," Saehara said dejectedly. "I'll see you around then."

He walked down the stairs. Riku heard the front door shut a moment later.

Daisuke looked at her with a worried kind of look in his eyes. "Riku, why did you get mad so mad at him?"

Truth be told, after each argument she'd had over the last couple days, she felt very shaky afterwards. She regretted most of the arguments right after they happened, with the exception of a few encounters with Dark. Thinking of all the times Daisuke had protected her, she felt that she needed to protect him- even if it was just about keeping people from taking pictures of him.

As Riku thought of how to answer Daisuke's innocent question, she started to cry a bit. Small tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. Images flashed through her mind- Daisuke carrying her up the mountain during their field trip, Daisuke catching Riku as the ground fell from beneath her. Daisuke jumping out to catch her as she was pushed from the mountain the previous morning. Daisuke protecting her with his own body as the white feathers bit him. She was so... helpless. She couldn't do anything to help Daisuke. Her efforts just made people sad or angry. Guilt poured over her as she totally broke down in Daisuke's arms.

Daisuke just held her, gently rocking back and forth. The past couple days had been very traumatic for the two of them. She needed time to relax. He whispered comforting words in her ear, and gently led her over to the couch. He stroked her hair, hoping it would feel like stroking his wings. It seemed to do something.

However, Riku was still sobbing by the time they reached the couch. He turned and sat, taking Riku with him. She pulled her legs up, still encircled by her teddy bears, and lay her head on his lap. Hot tears soaked into his black combat pants. As he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back, she quieted and the tears stopped coming. She slipped into sleep again, resting on Daisuke's lap. He looked out the window to his balcony. A single red feather rested on the wall. Leaning back into the couch, Daisuke drifted into sleep.

* * *

*When you're cut/hurt, blood moves more in that area. Thus, there would be more heat, thus warming them up all toasty like pandas in a heap. Just saying... now you're imagining fat pandas jumping on each other. I'll take credit for that!

Okay. finally, the last part of the chapter is here! (I didn't add much, but I just tied it up and ended it.) As always, please place a review. It takes a couple minutes and makes me happy. If you don't review, you sadden a panda somewhere in the world. But in all honesty, I love seeing reviews, even negative ones. *I just like those less. Although, if you catch spelling/grammar or other errors, please point those out and I will correct them.

-s23055

PS- ch9 preview scheduled for this monday. Just sayin.


	9. The Happy Couple

_A single red feather rested on the wall. Leaning back into the couch, Daisuke drifted into sleep._

* * *

Same day - about 3:00 PM

* * *

Towa was a great maid. There was no question about it. She never complained. That is, unless she's grocery shopping with Emiko, which can take all day. (As previously demonstrated the day of the barbeque.) She could really connect to each member of the house, and she could sense the mood of each occupant. That was quite amazing, along with the fact that she could turn into a bird. But that wasn't the point. She was just amazing.

That said, it shouldn't have surprised Daisuke when she came up to his room with a plate of tea, cookies, and sandwiches. She knew he was exhausted from the previous night. Still, nobody knew about the incident. Though, Emiko was pretty close to uncovering something. She was currently taking a walk with Kosuke. Well, Kosuke took Emiko out because she was making enough noise trying to force the beans to spill that Daisuke and Riku would wake up. That could be bad too- Emiko still didn't know Riku was staying, possibly long-term.

Still, it was only a matter of time before Emiko caught wind of the whole scenario.

As Towa came up the stairs, tray clinking merrily, a few red feathers drifted down the stairwell. They rode the breeze that was evidently coming from the balcony. Walking into the room, Towa took a quick look around. The bed was neatly made, there was a blanket on the couch, and a few pillows on the floor near the corner of the room. Starting to figure out the actions of the previous night, two eyes narrowed and ten fingers tightened their grip on the tray.

Whilst Towa was setting the tray down to investigate, voices drifted into the room. They seemed to be coming from the balcony. With the tray safe on the floor, she snuck over to the balcony. In the doorway, she paused and looked out at the two teenagers leaning against the wall. They were holding hands, resting them down by their legs. They both looked out to the sea, and Riku's hair moved in the breeze. They looked so natural together.

Deciding not to disturb the happy couple, she silently went around the room, picking up clothes, blankets, and the other miscellaneous things that needed to be washed that day. She also snatched several of the feathers that blew around the room as she walked in. She had a hunch that someone would want those...

(-*-*+*-*-)

As Towa loaded the laundry into the washer, she heard steps behind her. Most people would not take notice of such normal things, but living with the Niwa family had taught Towa to be aware. All the traps in such odd places... It made laundry difficult at times! Not to mention the guests... They almost had one mishap involving a young girl and a pitfall, but luckily it was avoided. Being aware prevented such mishaps, thus, Towa became more observant. The steps behind her were fairly light, not as heavy as Kosuke's. They weren't shuffles either, so Daiki was out. That left Emiko.

'Oh no... Riku's clothes!' Towa panicked a bit, she would even admit it later. She hurriedly dumped the rest of the clothes in, which was uncharacteristic for her. She always took her time, at least, when she wasn't trying to hide a teenage girl in the top floor from the mother of the household.

"Towa, is something wrong?" Emiko asked, a little puzzled. No doubt, she was suspicious as well. She hadn't seen Daisuke since the previous night. Something was up, and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"No, Mrs. Niwa! Everything's fine!" She was just back from her walk earlier than she expected.

"You're hurrying a little more than normal. Are you trying to go someplace?"

"No, I'm not planning to go anywhere, unless you were."

"Have you seen Daisuke around?"

'Finally, she pops the question,' Towa thought. 'Well, now that Daisuke's fine, is it okay to tell her? Nothing's wrong...'

"I've got something I need to ask him, it's important. Find him please, will you? I'll be in the kitchen."

Towa relaxed. Emiko was getting suspicious, but at least she had some time to figure something out. It may be time for some drastic measures.

(-*-*+*-*-)

Honestly, Emiko already knew what was going on. The others may not know that she did, because, truth be told, she was testing Riku. So, she would act oblivious to the situation. She knew perfectly how Riku felt, seeing as how Daisuke had rescued her multiple times in the last thirty or so hours. So, she was going to make things... interesting.

Truth be told, she was thrilled that Dark was no longer part of Daisuke. Sure, they still had a connection of sorts, but now that Daisuke was free, he could live his own life. She had noticed as Daisuke silently struggled in the aftermath of attacks and thefts, hardly making a complaint for himself. Riku must be so proud of him. Proud, but a little frustrated. Sometimes, Daisuke was just too helpful and giving, even if being helpful meant being seriously hurt. (As demonstrated on previous occasions.)

Emiko's thoughts turned to Riku. She was the type of girl (at least, from what she had seen) that did not like to be waited on or helped constantly. She liked to be independent and free, but was fiercely loyal to her friends. She hated people who did wrong, or blamed it on other people. Occasionally, Riku dealt judgement herself, demonstrated during Saehara's visit just earlier. But still, she wasn't cruel. Even now, Emiko knew that Riku was feeling some serious guilt and remorse from recent actions.

And so, Emiko also knew that Riku desperately wanted to prove herself. She might even need it, because if she didn't, she just might leave Daisuke for good.

As Emiko walked past the kitchen toward the dungeon, (yeah, that's right- the dungeon) she wondered how well Riku would do, especially during the stress of the upcoming events. Opening the door, she turned immediately left without going down. She clicked a brick of the wall inward, popping a door next to it. An array of buttons, switches, moniters, and a keyboard lay in a small room inside. Going in and sitting in a chair facing the station, she waited, listening for footsteps and studying the moniters.

(-*-*+*-*-)

Daisuke and Riku stood on the balcony still, looking out over the ocean. After their nap, they felt much more energized, but their nerves were still a little worn. Riku was still immensely guilty about the last several hours. During dinner, she had run over Dark a bunch. Though he could easily take the words Riku had used against him, she could tell that she made Daisuke uncomfortable.

'Maybe he still feels like part of Dark... like I just insulted _him_... What have I done?' She felt a black blanket smothering her soul. She was drowned out, tiny and insignificant and cruel.

Then, after the night, she had attacked Saehara. Even though he deserved it, she shouldn't have been so agressive. Again, she had made Daisuke uncomfortable when trying to protect him. And she was trying to protect him over such small things. She was sure he thought she was a cruel person at heart. But if he did, why did he stay with her, keep comforting her? She had to ask.

She turned to face him. "About earlier... I want to apologize. I know I shouldn't have hurt Saehara, but I couldn't stand watching him intrude on you. And last night, with Dark, I might have hurt you instead." She turned her back on him, hiding her face in her hands. She could feel those tears, those hated tears, gathering in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Daisuke put his hands on her shoulders. Turning both of them towards the balcony door, he steered Riku inside with an arm around her shoulders. "Riku... let's go on a walk, okay? You need to relax."

She nodded agreement and sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "As long as we don't climb on your roof," she said, trying to make a joke.

Daisuke, who actually found it funny, laughed gently. He squeezed her shoulders and took his hand off her shoulder, taking her hand instead. He briefly noticed the tray of tea and cookies. He wondered if Towa (for who else could it have been?) had seen the two of them on the balcony. Probably. They started down the stairs. Pictures lined the walls, lined up perfectly. All except for one, that is. Daisuke noticed and stopped to straighten it.

A whirring sound caught Riku's interest. It seemed to be coming from below them. She didn't remember anything mechanical beneath the stairs... A memory flashed through Riku's mind. She remembered Daisuke telling her something the night they flew back to her house. He mentioned traps...

She acted just in time. As the floor fell out from beneach Daisuke, she grabbed his hand. He held on tight. Fortunately, they both had a strong grip. Unfortunately, Daisuke's momentum knocked Riku down. She just managed to stay on the stair below the missing ones, kneeling over the chasm in the stairwell. About eight feet from Daisuke's feet, a floor of spikes were set. Each spike shone evilly, and looked sharper than a razor.

"Daisuke, hold on! I'll pull you up!"

Grabbing his other hand with hers, she started to pull. It was a good thing that Riku was on the sports team. She did regular exercises to enhance her muscle strength, which was something she really needed about now. As it was, she barely managed to lift him out of the pit. He lay with his legs hanging in, grabbing the lip of the stairs below him. Riku sat on a stair, massaging her arms.

"Riku, how did you know that was a trap? Even I didn't know there was one up here!"

"I heard the mechanical arms about to drop while you were focusing on the picture." She herself was still a little shocked.

"Mother never put spikes in her traps before. We need to be extra careful. I'll lead the way again."

As they continued down the stairs, (with the picture straightened) Riku wondered how she ever noticed the sound. Daisuke of all people should have heard it. He was the one with the training, he was the one who navigated these traps every day. So why did she?

Down in the control room, Emiko smiled and silently congratulated Riku. "Keep it up, sweetie. If you want to prove yourself, keep it up..."

There were no more traps on the stairway. Daisuke came down the last step and looked at the kitchen. It was their next obstacle between them and escape. He looked around to see what could possibly attack them. He knew better than to look in the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, as they were... well, dangerously organized. Who knew what his mother did in there...

Deciding the coast was clear, Daisuke pulled Riku behind him and sneaked toward the kitchen. Riku was in a crouching walk behind him. She understood the gravity of the situation, and was more than a little worried. She knew there were traps, but she didn't know they were lethal. 'Poor Daisuke, to do this constantly..'

They made it to the kitchen counter without incident. Daisuke stopped and turned around. "Okay, I know for sure that there is a pitfall in the hallway, and the door may be electrified. They're never the same, but those are pretty common."

As he was speaking, Riku felt a tension in the air. Somewhere off to their right, towards the drawers, she could _hear_ a kind of... straining. It suddently stopped, replaced by a snap and a _whoosh_. She reacted instinctively, grabbing Daisuke and bringing him closer to her. She hugged him just in time.

A maliciously sharp butcher knife was sunk eight inches (about 20 cm) into the wall just where Daisuke's chest was half a second earlier. Riku and Daisuke both stared at it in shock. Something that large would have killed either of them, and Daisuke's healing would not have saved him.

"Riku, that was amazing! How did you know?"

Now, Riku was slightly embarassed, but proud of herself. "I could feel the strain. It was... what do you call it, spring loaded. I could feel the spring straining, and I heard a snap when it launched. I don't really know..."

Daisuke was amazed. He had those kind of senses, but every time a trap had activated, he had been distracted. Maybe that was okay. It seemed like she had some kind of sharpened senses, and feeling the strain in the spring? Even Dark couldn't do that. Smiling, he thought of what Dark would think if he found out.

Riku noticed his smile. Smiling as well, she asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Dark might be a bit jealous of you."

"Jealous of _me_? I don't think so..."

"Yes, you! You could _feel_ what was going to happen. Even he can't do that!"

"We should probably move on still. I have a feeling I might need something..." That was Riku- level-headed and straightforward. She picked up a broom from the other side of the counter. Daisuke looked at her, puzzled. "I just have a feeling, okay?"

He didn't argue. Instead, he took her hand again and moved forward, to the final hallway. Riku was just behind him, holding her broom in both hands like a spear. Nothing flew at them, which was a good sign. But Riku thought their luck ended when she saw a heavy iron door in the middle of the hall. It wasn't there yesterday...

Daisuke, on the other hand, looked quite relieved. He approached the door, flexing his fingers like a concert pianist. Now Riku could see the three keypads on the wall next to the door.

As Daisuke approached the door, Riku felt... jittery. She knew something was wrong. Studying the doorway, she noticed a small metal pipe running into the ceiling. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she could feel something in the air... _electricity_.

"Daisuke, stop!"

He stopped suddenly, turning around to look at Riku. "Do you feel something?"

Wow. He really did trust her a lot. She lowered her broom/spear and advanced slowly toward the door. She stopped when she was a few feet away. She inched the broom head closer to the door... five inches... three inches...

She jumped back when an arc of electrical energy jumped from the door to the straw broom head, almost igniting it. As it was, nobody would be sweeping with this broom ever again.

Daisuke looked at his fingers and backed away from the door. "That was close. Thanks again, Riku."

"You don't have to thank me every time I help you," she said, making Daisuke smile. This was the normal Riku, the one he loved so much.

"I think I'll need the broom for a bit."

Handing it over, Riku watched as Daisuke held it like a pool cue, studying the keypad. It wasn't like anything Riku had seen before. Patterns and designs were stenciled on each key, and there were twenty keys. A single LCD was set above the three pads. The other two pads next to it were identical.

Daisuke spoke after studying it for a bit. "I think this one controls the electricity." He then struck with the broomstick eight times in quick succession. Eight columns appeared on the LCD. Three checkmarks and five Xs showed up in one row. Daisuke leaned back, coming to a conclusion.

"It looks like an eight key sequence. It shows me what I got right in each slot, so I can finish this pretty quickly."

Twenty seconds were spent on the one keypad. Daisuke's mind was still wired for thievery, even if he hadn't done anything with a keypad for weeks. The LCD blanked out, and the keypad went dark. Daisuke rapped on the door with a fist, demonstrating the absence of electricity. He stood up, stretched, and crouched in front of the next lock, setting the broom aside.

Riku picked up the broom once more. She felt safer with it, for some reason. She also had a feeling she would need it later...

With the use of his fingers, Daisuke quickly progressed through the second lock sequence. He focused hard, ignoring the world around him. Everything fell out of focus around that keypad. It was the only thing in the world to him.

As Daisuke was working, Riku admired his work. Though previously used for burglary, his skill impressed Riku. Although, she had hunch that Daisuke didn't steal valuables. He just wasn't that kind of person.

A sudden image flashed in her head. A pole, topped with an E shape. Each tine was sharpened and tipped with a barb... A trident! She felt a _speeding_ sensation from her left. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. A slot opened in the wall to her left, and from it emerged her vision- three wicket steel barbs, three tines, one wooden staff. The trident was headed toward Daisuke at astounding speed. Riku reacted just as fast.

Up came the broom. It collided with the trident just in the middle, on the balancing point. The entire weapon lifted up, still a horizontal line but going up. Riku hit it just right- the perfect spot, the perfect time, and the perfect force. As it was, Daisuke was barely saved. As they passed, the barbs ruffled his hair. They embededded themselves in the wall above his head.

Daisuke had barely finished up the lock when this all happened. He was about to stand, which would not have ended well. He was flexing to stand when Riku hit the trident, and he actually hit his head on the shaft as he came up. He looked behind to see Riku standing with the broom raised, like she just sliced with a katana.

This time, Daisuke just nodded. Riku smiled back, dipping her head as well.

Moving a bit to the side, Daisuke stood and gripped the trident. He struggled to pull it out, moving it side to side and up and down. Finally, it released the wall with a spray of sheetrock and wooden splinters. At the same time, the door beeped. A green light turned on by the doorknob.

With a curious look on his face, Daisuke investiaged the hole in the wall. "It looks like you managed to break the door circuit." He laughed, turning to face Riku.

"Well, I had to help somehow, didn't I?" she replied, a smile brightening her face.

She really looked much happier to Daisuke. Being able to help cheered her up a lot. "Here's this, to replace your broom. I hope this works as well."

Riku accepted the gift graciously, placing the broom against the wall gently. "You served me well, Broom. Rest in Peace." She twirled the trident in her hands, swinging it around a few times. Daisuke stepped back to give her room. She looked at him with a grin. "I'm an expert. I play lacrosse, remember? You saw when you were stalking me." She winked at him, watching his face redden.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed you that," he groaned. His tone sounded genuine.

"No, I was joking! I love that painting. I can put it by your other one of the Land of Snow. As long as it won't teleport me anywhere." Riku bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Lead on, Senpai," Daisuke said, gesturing to the door. He backed against the wall to let her pass. As she walked by, she took his hand. They were about to open the front door when Daisuke tensed and grabbed Riku. He jumped backwards, pulling her with him. She dropped the trident in surprise.

Several spinning saw blades were popping from the floor. If they had been standing on them... Riku didn't want to think about it. The trident gaver her an idea. The weapon was in poor condition, to say the least. The head was cut off about two inches from the top of the staff, leaving them with a four-foot wooden pole.

The blades sunk down into the floor. Daisuke got up first, then helped Riku to stand.

"That's the last of them," Daisuke said, relieved. He leaned down and picked up the pole and handed it to Riku.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Mom's only got one trap by the door. We can go out now."

"All this to take a walk... Is it really worth it?"

"I think so. Come on, let's go to the fountain."

"Why the fountain? You don't need to see the Oracle, do you?" Riku wondered.

"No, I just want to go there. It's a good spot for us," he answered. Thinking about it, it really was a special spot for the couple. So many bonding things for them happened there. Including falling off during earthquakes and finding scared familiars. "Wait, you know about Towa's cousin?" The couple left the house and started walking.

"Yeah. I went when you were in the hospital for a few hours. Your family is so..."

Daisuke looked at her expectantly.

"So... awesome! There just so much that you're all doing for me, I can never repay you all."

"Riku, you don't have to do anything. I have a feeling you're tied to my family more than we thought."

They walked in silence. The atmosphere was too somber...

"What do you mean by "tied" to your family?"

"Remember last night? I explained why I was drawn to you and your sister. But I have a hunch that there's a line in both our families that is tied together. Dark was drawn to your grandmother last, and I think the line continued beyond that. It's kind of like fate, I suppose."

Riku didn't like the idea of fate. "I don't believe in fate. Nobody's destined to do anything. We forge our own paths."

Daisuke smiled. "I guess that makes me smart then, because I was smart enough to love you on my own."

Riku punched him playfully on the shoulder. "If you say so."

"But you have to admit at least this much, there's some sort of tie between you and me." Daisuke just wouldn't give it up.

Riku had no choice but to agree. He did have a point. She herself was sure there was some sort of different bond between them. It was probably possible. Riku hadn't had much experience with Phantom Thieves (thank goodness) or boys with wings.

They walked more in silence. They were nearly at the fountain when Daisuke broke the silence.

"You seem different now than yesterday, or even before that. What happened while I was in the house?"

"You remember Mio Hio?"

Daisuke nodded and raised his eyebrows expressively. "Yeah..."

"She appeared to me and Risa in the night. I don't know all of what she did, but she borrowed our strength. She said to be happy with you. I'm going to do that, starting now."

"But, after the hospital..." They arrived at the fountain. Stopping by a bench, they both sat. Riku laid the staff on their legs.

"Oh." The memory flashed in her mind. She turned her head away from Daisuke and slumped a little.

Laying a hand on Riku's far shoulder, Daisuke waited until she was ready to talk to him.

"The Oracle showed us Risa's eyes when we asked her who has hurting you. I went back home late. Nobody but the butler was home, and he was asleep. I unlocked the door and went upstairs to Risa's room, and was waiting." Riku's face was slack and emotionless. "She said I was using you to be closer to Dark. She said... she accused me of not loving you. Then..." Now her voice gave out totally. She cupped her hands to her face and sobbed gently.

Daisuke waited again, just being there for Riku. He wouldn't press her for the story.

"She said if she saw us together, she'd... kill us."

Across the square, in a dark alley, a thin silhouette stood looking at the couple.

* * *

AND FINALLY, the full chapter 9. Aren't you all so happy? Anyway, let me know if you think this chapter ended too suddenly. I'm totally fine with writing a longer ending, but hurry- supplies are limited. Haha, NO. I'm hoping to start chapter 10 tomorrow night, fingers crossed. But still, review the chapter. It makes me happy.


	10. Chapter 10 pre II

Okay guys, I'm back off of my self-imposed hiatus. How did y'all like the end of ch9? I suppose I like writing endings like that, to try and impose a sense of foreboding on you. Does it work? I should probably stop with strange pairs of eyes, or silhouettes in alleyways. What do you think? BUT ANYWAY, forward unto chapter 10. But wait, there's more! I'm so, so sorry, but I haven't been writing NEARLY as much as I need to be. School, of course, is to blame. *isn't this redundant, because I just said I'm back off my hiatus?* AND ONE MORE THING- There is going to be different organization of POV switches. Just letting you know. Am I going to let you read the story yet?! Sure. Have at it.

* * *

_Across the square, in a dark alley, a thin silhouette stood looking at the couple._

* * *

Windmill Fountain, 4:00 PM

* * *

Satoshi leaned against the brick wall. The sun's rays did not reach him in his little alcove, so nobody saw him. He looked at an elderly couple sitting next to the fountain, leaning on each other. He briefly wondered if he would ever be able to do such a thing. He never had found time for romantic feelings in his busy life as Police Chief. That is, until recently...

A second couple caught his eye. These two were much, much younger- his own age. They sat farther away from the fountain, closer to Satoshi. And who could it be but Niwa Daisuke and Harada Riku? Riku looked pretty distraught, and also very conspicuous. Who carried a wooden pole around? Only the elderly needed walking aid, and the pole was replaced by modern walking sticks or crutches. (_Long story short, Daisuke and Riku caught his attention_.)

As Satoshi listened in on their conversation, his eyes widened. Risa was trying to kill them? Satoshi couldn't believe it. He knew that the Harada girls, Daisuke, Dark, and Krad were all involved in this huge mess. But Risa trying to kill someone? That couldn't be right. For one thing, Risa probably didn't even know how to use a knife, much less have one. But Riku's emotions told the truth.

During Satoshi and Daisuke's confinement in the heads of their other forms, Daisuke had knocked some sense into Satoshi. Ever since the sealing of Kokuyoku, Satoshi had felt light. He wanted to help people, and not just by capturing Dark. Something had to be done about Risa. He absolutely needed to analyze her behavior. So, he decided to do something he never would have done before he met Daisuke...

Satoshi Hikari was going to go on a date.

* * *

Niwa House, around 3:30 PM

* * *

White light bathed a face in a dark room. The face was the only visible thing in the room, aside from the moniters it was studying intently. Two people were walking in the moniters. They looked young, not more than fifteen. They held hands as they walked towards a kitchen. As they went, the face tightened, and the eyes in the face narrowed. Of course, it was Emiko watching the moniters. The lights, which were hooked up to a sensor, had turned off long a go from lack of movement. The teenagers were, of course, Daisuke and Riku.

Emiko studied Riku's reactions as the knife Emiko planted rocketed toward the duo. Quick reaction time, speedy removal of the target, and not even in an overly alarming way. She had saved him in the most efficient and comforting manner. Though, Emiko didn't know how Riku was anticipating all these traps. Even Daisuke was having trouble, and he had been doing this since he was young. (Well, youngER.)

But just saving Daisuke would not be enough for Riku. The two of them had reached a level in their relationship where helping each other (even to the extent of saving lives) was normal. Something needed to happen that was beyond their norm.

And the most impressive part of Daisuke and Riku's relationship was how quickly it blossomed after they both confessed. Riku had always felt affectionate towards the awkward Niwa-kun. But she had never acknowledged it until he confessed to her. She had just barely stopped calling him Niwa-kun, finally adressing him by first name. Now, they were saving each others lives and didn't even need to thank the deed. They were that close.

It was a truly perfect match. But with every perfect relationship, an equally difficult obstacle will surely arise.

* * *

Windmill Fountain, about 4:00 PM

* * *

As Daisuke laid Riku on his lap to let her calm down, he started thinking. There was absolutely no way that Risa would try to kill anybody. Not only that, but Daisuke had no idea where she would have got a knife like that. Most kitchens don't have that sort.

Daisuke thought back to the previous night, when Kosuke found Riku on their doorstep. Something was nagging at his head... Oh, right. Riku had tried to attack him, until Dark intervened. He had performed a seal on Riku, and then she was fine. Something was different about that seal.

Daisuke's freight train of thought was abruptly derailed by a hot spot on the back of his head. Someone was watching them.

He prepared to wake Riku, but turned his head first. Satoshi was walking toward them, eyes still boring into Daisuke's head. Relief washed through Daisuke, and he beckoned Satoshi over.

As Satoshi came around to the front side of the bench, Daisuke raised a hand to wake Riku. Satoshi stopped him, giving Daisuke a small shake of the head. Satoshi crouched by Daisuke, whispering in hiis ear.

"Tell your friend, the thief, I need an appointment with him. I will meet him at the wharf tonight at midnight. The two of you need to come as well. It's urgent."

"What's so important that _you_ need Dark to help?" Daisuke was very interested in this turn of events.

"I can't tell you everything now, but it involves Miss Harada."

As Satoshi turned and walked away, Riku stirred on Daisuke's lap. She looked after him as he left, with his usual air of calmness.

(HERE'S A MAJOR NOTE! Let's presume we were following the Manga more than the Anime. In which case, I would surely throw in Insomnia, and how Dark and Satoshi are working together much more than usual. However, we are NOT following the Manga as much as the Anime, and thus, Insomnia never happened. Although... maybe it did happen BEFORE Kokuyoku was sealed, sometime between returning from the school vacation and the giant earthquake. So, I'm gonna write it like that. Long note, I know, but I had to jot it down.)

It seemed to Daisuke that the only contact he had with Satoshi came in small snippets. One of the few (if only) prolonged conversations they ever had was in Argentine's Tower, and that topic was... depressing, to say the least. And Dai noticed something else. Satoshi and Dark had acknowledged, and even worked with each other on multiple occasions. Maybe they were learning to accept each other?

No. That couldn't be possible. If it wasn't for... well, whatever it was, Satoshi would still be trying to catch Dark. Daisuke thought about the Police Chief's father... he had met him once. He seemed kind enough, but also seemed very hard on Satoshi. Perhaps his father was driving him to catch Dark, and now that Hiwatari was gone, Satoshi felt free?

And then... every time Dai had seen them together, there was a major crisis, mostly involving... himself. Daisuke himself could be the binding force.

Daisuke made up his mind. He was going to the dock that night, not only for Risa, but for Satoshi. Now, to tell Riku...

* * *

Windmill Fountain, 4:00

* * *

Riku's short nap was great. Most people wouldn't think that park benches were comfortable, but Daisuke's lap turned out great.

Daisuke was so good to her. He was always there when she needed comfort. He would rub her shoulders, which were almost always sore after lacrosse. Now, his arm was around her, holding her close to him. And he smelled nice... She cringed to think what would happen if Daisuke could read her thoughts. As it was, only she was starting to develop that ability, to some extent. It was more of a mood thing for her.

Her eyes were still closed as she woke. The sound of the fountain behind them was soothing. Breathing deeply, she notified Daisuke that she was awake by stretching. His comforting arm came up from her back, and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to clear the residual tears, moistening the skin around her eyes and turning it red. Daisuke turned to look into her face, but she turned away so he wouldn't see. She could tell he was curious.

"It's okay, Riku. I understand," Dai said gently.

She thought of Risa again. It was a bright day, but it was late in the afternoon. Risa loved these kind of days, to go out and have picnics in the park, and feed the ducks on the creek... The ducks would be out now, and they would be hungry.

"Daisuke!" Riku said suddenly, turning to face him. "Let's go feed ducks!"

He looked startled, and felt like it too. She could feel it. But he warmed to the idea, nodding enthusiastically.

"Sure! I'll call Wiz."

"Can you still do that?"

"Well, I think so..." He concentrated hard for a moment.

A moment later, they heard a distant "Kyuu!", and Wiz, the adorable familiar of the Niwa family, hopped around a corner into the square. He was dragging half of a loaf of bread in his mouth. Upon seeing Friend Riku, he zoomed into her outstretched arms.

* * *

Emiko was preparing an early supper that day. She was planning to make a casserole, with chicken, brocolli, and some home-made croutons. She toasted bread, then broke it into bits to sprinkle on the casserole. Towa was next to her, slicing broccoli to put in the dish. As Emiko was reaching for the remaining half-loaf of bread, a white blur whished in front of her face, whisking the bread away and then twisted away through a window. Towa freaked out, throwing her hands in the air in fright, releasing the knife as well.

"Probably just Wiz," Emiko said to Towa. "Let's finish, shall we?"

"Um..." Towa blushed, and rolled her eyes upward. Emiko followed her gaze, and promptly burst out giggling.

A butcher knife was stuck hilt-deep into the ceiling.

* * *

Riku cuddled with Wiz as they walked toward the park a few blocks away. Daisuke held the bread bag in one hand, and Riku's wooden pole in the other. The sun was nearing the horizon, but they still had some time to feed the ducks. The park had electric lighting, and there were special glass panes on poles around the park to catch sunlight for as long as possible.

After about twenty minutes of walking through the crowded city, they arrived at the park. Riku had no idea that Wiz would attract so much attention... *little kids _love_ Wiz!* Wiz was very patient with the children, even allowing them to pat his head. But he wouldn't let anybody but Riku hold him, not even Daisuke. He seemed very relieved when they got to the park. Very few people were there.

Daisuke looked around the green land to find the creek. Riku found it first, tugging on Daisuke's sleeve and pointing off to their left. Wiz saw Riku's pointing finger, and bounced off in the direction of the water.

"Is he going to be alright?" Riku asked, a little worried.

"He'll be fine. There's a wall, so he probably won't fall in."

"Okay, but I still think we should hurry."

"Riku, he'll be okay..."

Nonetheless, Riku hurried after Wiz. He had left a trail of bent grass, and in the distance, a darker green line had formed in his wake.

It turned out there wasn't a wall on the bank. A giant oak tree sat next in a bend in the creek, so water was on three of five sides of the trunk. A few old acorns were on the ground, close to the trunk of the tree. Wiz could be seen sitting on a boulder, making up a large chunk of the close side of the bank. He was staring down into the water, obviously seeing something fascinating.

* * *

Okay guys, another brief break. Wow... caffeine's not even keeping me up. oh well. I'm out for now... expect another update within a day or two.

Oh. LOTS OF THANKS to giuseppeconigliaro96 for those drawings... I LOVE THEM! I need to find a way to show you all. (with his(?) permission, of course.)

AND GUESS WHAT? If you google his username, my story is one of the first things that show up! HOW COOL IS THAT?!


End file.
